Got to Get You
by serenity56424
Summary: Elphaba know remembers what has happened to her. Did she really die? How will she save Fiyero and Liir? She flies to the Gnome King knowing she has to save them. Fiyeraba, Gloq, LiOC
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

"Ding dong the Witch is dead!"

The Winkies carried Dorothy on their shoulders. All sang in harmony and bliss that the evilest of them all was finally dead. Cheers throughout Oz could be heard. They all skipped out of the castle. The only left in the castle were Dorothy's friends the scarecrow and the tin man, both whom had followed her into battle.

The tin man, who used to be known as Boq the munchkin, took in a deep sigh of relief. He had waited for this moment for as long as he could remember. He turned around to see the scarecrow staring at the hat. The scarecrow seemed almost disgusted to what had happened.

"Scarecrow?" The straw man turned to his friend with a half made smile.

"Long live the wizard," he sighed.

"She's finally gone," the tin man sighed.

"I'll be along in a moment," the scarecrow mustered.

Boq smiled and sneered back at the hat, "you can no longer ruin my life, _you_ witch. You are dead Elphaba! You are FINALLY DEAD! Long live the Wizard of Oz! My revenge has been carried out." He banged his hand on what would have been his chest. The clang rang through the room. The tin man stormed out with a chuckle leaving the scarecrow alone.

The scarecrow simply sighed and edged towards the hat with a saddened heart.

"Oh, Elphie. I tried to find you. I thought… I thought this would be the best way… If only you knew…" He wiped away a tear from his eyes. With all of his anger he kicked the hat. The hat went flying to the other side of the room. "You were her friend, Glinda!"

Suddenly he heard something moving in the room. The scarecrow ran out of the room quickly and hid himself behind a wall column. He turned to see what was hiding in the witch's palace. Was it a Winkie guard or another flying monkey? It was neither, he saw a small tiny blonde woman emerge from behind a curtain.

"Elphie," she whispered with a choke.

"Glinda," gasped the scarecrow peeking his head back into the room.

Glinda fell to her knees and wept for a few minutes crying out the same word over and over, "unlimited". Final taking in a deep breath to compose herself, Glinda tried to stand up. She walked to where the hat had been kicked near an old tatter book labeled 'Grimmerie". She picked up both with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye my friend," Glinda cried and pulled out her wand. Twirling the wand in circles a pink bubble appeared around Glinda the Good and she flew out of the room.

This took the scarecrow aback. Glinda? Caring for the witch? The sad creature walked back in to the room. The room smelt of her. Tears came to the scarecrow once more; tears as a scarecrow were course and hurt the scarecrow's face. But crying was the only emotion he could compose himself to do. He sat there crying until he heard something. It sounded like banging. He felt himself being lifted slightly into the air. He looked down and realized where he was standing. The scarecrow seemed to be standing on a trap door. Something underneath was trying to get out.

"Come on," a voice said below him.

The scarecrow jumped up and this time the scarecrow jumped behind the witch's bookcase. As the door flipped opened the scarecrow tried to find out what it was that was coming up. A green hand came out of the hole. His eyes widened at what he saw. Then another hand came out. A body pushed themselves back up to the surface.

The wicked witch came out of the hole and sat on her knees sighing, "I did the right thing. It was the only way." The scarecrow came out of hiding unafraid of the witch.

She stood up and closed the trap door. The green witch sat herself back on the floor in tears and was whispering, "oh Fiyero. I need you know"

The scarecrow went to cross to her and put his arms around her. As he reached down he saw his scarecrow hand. He stopped himself, but it was too late, she had heard him. She jumped up scattered with her hands out reached to him as if to hex him right there.

"What are you doing here straw man! Why didn't you leave with the others? I should have burned you up when I had the chance."

"Elphaba," he replied with a saddened heart. She looked at him confused. No one had called her that in years. Most people didn't even know she was not truly wicked and that she had a real name.

"Who are you, straw man? What have I done to you to make you help the herd try to 'melt' me? I could be rid of you in a second you know this."

He took a step towards her knowing that she had been beaten, "You are destroying my love."

She looked at him confused. As far as she knew she wasn't torturing anyone. "Tell me," she reached out her hand and a broom flew to her from the corridor, "Who is this love of yours so that I can give them my regards when you die." The scarecrow lifted his head up into some light. She dropped her broom and grabbed her face gasping.

"Elphaba is my love, you're destroying my love with your wickedness."

"Fi… Fey… Fiyero?"

The straw man was no one other than Fiyero the once prince of the Vinkus… that had been her love. She ran to him and the two hugged deeply. She laid her head on his chest and he placed his head on hers.

"You were dead," she cried.

"I was supposed to die. But than the guards heard your chanting in the skies. They had taken me into the cornfields and tied me to a stick ready to burn me to death. When suddenly a lightning bolt struck me and the guards ran off. I was transformed into a scarecrow."

She pulled back for a moment. "It… it worked? My… my… spell? It saved you?"

Fiyero kissed her lips. She grabbed his face and kissed him back. The two lovers had been united. She had feared that they had killed him, but there he stood alive breathing in front of her. Elphaba stared into his green brown eyes. They were as ever as they had been. She went to look for his blonde hair. When she realized… he was no longer the Fiyero she knew. He was indeed a scarecrow. She gasped.

"What is it," he asked.

"I have ruined you, Fiyero. You are hated and forgotten in Oz. You are not even a human anymore. Why don't you kill me the way you know you should be. Like Boq said, 'Elphaba now that you're dead you can no longer ruin my life."

"Fae, how can you say that? It was your love that saved my life and it is you love that keeps me going on."

"Oh… Yero," she sighed falling back into his embrace. She thought she had found peace.

But she has yet to find it.

* * *

Later that night Glinda banished Madam Morrible to a dungeon to spend the rest of her days. But it seemed it was not that easy. The old bat turned over on her cot towards her prison bars. Checking to see if there was anyone noticing, she pulled a vial out of her chest cavity in her dress.

"Guard," the true wicked witch called, "Oh guard…"

She stood up and walked to the bars. The guard slowly walked towards the old bat. Morrible opened the vial and revealed the cap as a needle drenched in her potion. Before the guard arrived in front of her she pricked her finger with the needle.

"What can I do for you, Morrible," the officer replied.

"I have pricked my finger," she sighed showing him her hand that was indeed bleeding. The guard smirked at the witch. "Look at how it bleeds, officer," she quietly replied lifting it up to his face.

"You will be fine, Morrible, deal with it," the guard smirked.

Morrible's face changed emotion from pleading 'innocence' to angry bitch. She reached her hand out to the guard and swiped the officer with her nails, more importantly the potion and blood. The guard quickly grabbed his face with a singe of pain.

"You are my slave and you will do as I command you, officer," she demanded. The guard looked up at Madam Morrible blankly. He bowed to her and replied, "my queen how may I serve you."

"Well get me out of here you buffoon!"


	2. 16 Years Later

Elphaba laid next to her long lost love. It had been so long since she had been near him, her blue diamond Vinkus Prince, Fiyero. He quietly slept has she pondered. _He had still came for her after all she had done to him_. She was the reason why he was brutally beaten, turned into a scarecrow, burned, torn apart, and almost killed on multiple occasions. Yet he still came back to her? She only wished, she could change him back to the way he was for his sake. He had endured enough for her, to spend an eternity as a scarecrow instead of man would be unbearable. He had been through enough. But Glinda had taken the Grimmerie. She could care less to what he looked like, but for him.

Elphaba sighed and sat up. Getting up, she stretched for a brief moment before crossing onto the balcony outside of their room. Kiamo Ko looked over all of Oz: the Enchanted Forest, the Emerald City, the Deadly Deserts, and Munchkinland.

Her thoughts in that moment had turned to her best friend. They were once so close and now… "One short day in the Emerald City," she sung quietly to herself, "I have been changed… for good."

"Fae?" Elphaba startled, turned around to see Fiyero who had rolled over. "Fae, what's wrong?" She said nothing for a while. Elphaba gazed dumbfounded at Fiyero. "Fae?"

"Yero? Yero? Look at yourself…" '_I did not do this_,' she thought to herself. Fiyero stood up a different man, a actual man, a human. He walked to a mirror hanging on the wall and gasped.

"_Fae_?"

"Not me…"

"It must have been our love," he smirked feeling his cheeks.

"If our love could have changed you than I would have been degreenified," she snipped.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way, Elphie. You're beautiful in this form." Elphaba giggled and smiled at her lover. He walked up to her in his large scarecrow clothing, which had not changed back to his Gale Force outfit.

"Fiyero… I cannot believe that you are here. You… you were dead… Fiyero, I love you with all my heart." Fiyero pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

"I will never leave you again."

* * *

Sixteen years had passed fast and was well enjoyed by both Elphaba and Fiyero. Kiamo Ko had made a perfect home for Elphaba and Fiyero. They had given birth to a son named Liir, who was the spitting image of his father with the sass of his mother. But for Liir, hated life at Kiamo Ko.

He was a prisoner. Liir had never met any other child in his life that did not come from his mother's magic ball. At the age of fifteen, Liir had taken his mother's bewitched broomstick and flown to the Emerald City. For a year Liir had spent almost two nights a week out of Kiamo Ko. He did not always travel to the same place, but he traveled most of Oz in a few months.

Until… one night while going down the stairs to get Elphaba's broomstick, Liir came upon Chistery sleeping in the library. The sound of the door opening woke the monkey.

"Master Liir," replied the groggy monkey, "what be your need."

"Oh… umm Chistery… nothing… my mother would like to go for a midnight flight and needs her broomstick."

"But mistress should have come herself to get broom."

"Chistery, just give me the broom," Liir shouted.

"There is no reason to shout at Chistery, Liir," replied a stern voice behind him. Liir slowly turned to see his mother and father in the doorway to the library.

"Hello father, mother."

"Liir, how long have you been sneaking out," Elphaba bluntly replied.

"Uh… um… you see."

"Answer your mother," Fiyero snapped.

"Almost a year."

Elphaba sighed deeply hurt by the news. "Oh, Liir," she crossed towards him, "Son, I would give the world if I could. You don't know how much I wished you could have lived normal life. But we can't. Your father's and my life would be danger if they knew that we were still alive. Even yours would be in jeopardy. For our sake please."

"It has been sixteen years," Liir shouted.

"I know, Liir. You think I don't know. I've lived in secret before you were born. Your father and I love you with all our heart," she replied reaching for his hand, "but you can never go out again. You're risking our freedom."

"I cannot do that. I found someone out there. She truly cares about me, more than a parent. Do you know what its like to not have friends? To live in the darkness?" Elphaba sighed and nodded her head. Fiyero stared off in the distance, he could not relate to that. "Why did you have me if you knew how it feels to be sheltered?"

"You are our son and we wanted you," Fiyero replied.

"I wish you had _never_ had me."

"Liir," Elphaba replied.

"No! Better than that the Gale Force should have killed you both, you traitors! Glinda the Good should have searched this castle over twice to make sure you were dead."

"You take that back," Elphaba snapped releasing her son's hand.

"You're nothing but a cold hearted witch and I wish that Dorothy had killed you!"

"Now see here," Fiyero replied stomping over to his son, "you have no right to say these things to your mother. Now take them back."

"Never."

"Take them back!"

"No," Liir shouted stepping away from his parents, "Neither you know the tortures I have to suffer and bear, because you two are afraid of the government. And I love Ozzy and I will continue to go out without your permission to see her, even if it means that the Gale Force follows me here!" With that Liir ran out of the room. Elphaba stared at where her son was.

"You okay honey," Fiyero replied touching his love's shoulder. He could see that she was hurt, because a tear fell down her cheek.

"How could he do this to us? We loved him and took care of him. I told you we should have killed him when he was young. I told you that he would turn on me," she replied storming out of the room. Fiyero took in a deep sigh and looked to Chistery who was still in the room, frightened by the fighting. Fiyero sat next to Chistery on the couch and started petting his head.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

The next morning was cold and brittle. Elphaba was inside Kiamo Ko, attempting to wash old dishes. She was unsuccessful. Her angry strokes had broken two plates. Both Fiyero and Liir knew that Elphaba was hurt by her son's words. The men were outside in the river under the Kiamo Ko footbridge fishing. The mot surrounding Kiamo Ko was low ditch, but held an abundance of fish. After a few minutes of awkward silence Fiyero replied, "You should really talk to her."

"No."

"Liir, your words were harsh and were awful things to say, especially to your mother… and father."

Liir looked up to his father with sad, but hurt eyes. "Liir," Fiyero replied opening his arms for a hug. Liir began walking to his father, when the sounds of carts were heard over head.

"Oh good, more good news! Would that be your lady in waiting," Fiyero joked. It took Fiyero a moment to realize that other than his family and other Vinkus no one knew how to get Kiamo Ko. No one had been to Kiamo Ko in sixteen years. Liir stared gapping at the carts.

"Father its… it's a Gale Force jail cart."

"What," Fiyero yelled. Both of their eyes became focused in on a green figure struggling as it was pushed into the jail cart.

"No… Elphaba…You! You did this," Fiyero snapped at his son.

"No… I promise. I only went out to spend time with Ozzy." Fiyero attempted to climb up the hill towards his love. "No, father, if you get killed what good will you do her," Liir replied pulling his father down trying to hide from on looking guards. The cart rode off.

"We have to go after her," Fiyero snapped.

"_Father_?"

"She's your mother, for Oz sakes, Liir," Fiyero had begun pacing around his son.

"Father?"

"We'll need to get an army to beat the Gale Force."

"FATHER!"

"What!"

"We're surrounded."

Fiyero looked up and saw seven Gale Force members standing before them with spears pointing at them.

* * *

Elphaba yelled to the people in the driver's seat of the cart, "You cannot do this, according to Glinda the Good's new laws no person can be-"

"Be quiet," the Captain shouted, "It is Galinda the Good who ordered us to capture all persons at Kiamo Ko. Any person, any skin color, and if found, the scarecrow was to burned to death on sight."

"Fiyero," Elphaba whispered.

"You be quiet witch! Do not speak of those who are no longer alive."

"What?"

"The Gale Force killed him. Left him to die. He was a good man."

Elphaba sat back on her knees. She had thought that they would not find Fiyero and Liir if she did not holler for them. Tears came to Elphaba's eyes. She crawled to the back of the prison cart far from the Captain. All she had fought for was gone. The love she had gained back was gone. Her son passed without knowing that she loved him. And her best friend was the one calling for her death.

* * *

"Jaerth," the witch yelled.

"I am here my queen," the soldier replied coming visible.

"When will they be here? I am growing impatient."

"But my lady, they were captured this morning and it is a two day journey from the Vinkus Country to here."

"I do not care. I spent weeks in jail. Ten years in hiding! Finally after having control of that pink bubble's mind, I am still unable to be seen!"

"The people see Glinda as peace. She is a popular figure."

"Well I am tired," she snapped, "Oz forbid that Ozma get out. Or that Gnome King decides that Glinda is weak. I need to be in front and control again. Someone the people respect and fear, not love."

Suddenly a soldier burst through the thrown room door, "My lady! News has come from the Captain."

The big lady sat happily in her chair and waved the soldier in. Jaerth moved next to his Queen standing.

"What news, sir," Madam Morrible replied.

"The Wicked Witch has been captured!"

"Yes," the old bat rejoiced, "there shall be a feast tonight in my honor. Go Jaerth plan this event."

"Yes my lady," replied her faithful soldier as he made his way out the door.

"Tell me more."

"The rest is not good."

"What?"

"We did not find the scarecrow," the soldier cowardly replied.

"What!"

"We searched Kiamo Ko for hours and found no scarecrow."

"Come here… up next to me. Kneel to you queen. Who gave the order to find the scarecrow?"

"My leading commander."

"Tell me this, where is the tin man?"

"Well he was turned into a human. That is our Captain, Sir Captain Boq of Munchkinland."

"Where is the Vinkus Prince," she replied coyly.

"Prince Fiyero? Hanging in the cornfields outside Munchkinland."

"Look into my crystal ball," Morrible replied pointing to the center of the thrown room. The soldier willingly went.

"It is blank, my lady?"

"Show me, crystal ball, Fiyero Tiggular's grave." A moment went by without a change. "Nothing ma'am." "Put you hands on the ball… show me, crystal ball, Dorothy's scarecrow."

From the ceiling a shot a bolt of lighting, striking the soldier and the crystal ball. This projected an image on the walls showing Fiyero running through the Enchanted Forest that guarded Kiamo Ko.

"Where are you running, Fiyero. Your toad is mine."

* * *

Fiyero ran as fast as he could after the soldiers. Fiyero was able to escape the Gale Force, but Liir had been captured. 


	3. Prisoners Plees

Fiyero pressed forward blaming himself for everything. On foot he no match for ox drawn carriages. He would never catch up Elphaba's, which was at least an hour head of him, but Fiyero was determined to reach his son's. Liir had been badly beaten in the last fight. His head was bleeding and his eye was bruised. Glumly he walked chained to the back to the cart. The soldiers were pleased with themselves. So much so, that they stopped for the night. While the soldiers sat around a brilliant fire and talked about how Liir was an easy catch, to keep from freezing to death Liir climbed into the cart huddled in a small ball.

He was so ashamed of himself. Had he never gone out, perhaps the Gale Force would never have known that they were at Kiamo Ko. '_Life was that bad_,' he thought to himself, '_we did have fun on occasion. Was Ozzy really worth losing your family for? Doesn't matter I'll never see her again anyway_.'

"What do you think happened to that the Vinkus Prince," shouted a Gale Force officer.

"Don't know," replied the driver.

Out of the forest ran Fiyero full force at the driver. Fiyero jumped on his chest and yelled, "I'm right here."

The speaking officer hid, while Fiyero fought his way around the soldiers. Fiyero seemed to have the upper hand until a loud whistle got his attention. He looked to the cart. The soldier held a dagger that had been in his shoe to Liir's neck.

"Surrender traitor, or lose the boy."

Fiyero took in deep breaths looking fearfully at his son. Liir's lip was quivering. Taking in a large breath Fiyero bowed his head loosened his body. The guards surrounded him and bonded his hands behind his back. The driver stood up to Fiyero and took a swift punch to Fiyero's stomach.

"I'm sorry dad," Liir replied. The soldier threw Liir back into the cart and replied, "place the Winkie in the cart lets ride on. The Queen will want her prizes."

* * *

Elphaba had not noticed it, but she had fallen asleep in the jail cart. Looking around she noticed it was daylight and that they were in the Emerald City outside the palace of the former Wizard of Oz. Looking around she noticed she had become a side show. The Ozians came by the numbers with fearful looks staring at her. Their remarks were short and pathetic… "Oh Oz!" "How did she live" And many women screamed and ran away. Elphaba took in a deep yawn. They all gasped at this. She looked at the crowd appauled.

"Boo," she snapped. The crowd screamed. Elphaba giggled to herself. '_This is pathetic_,' she thought.

The Captain from earlier came down the palace steps and came to the jail cart followed by two other Gale Force officers. The crowd backed away at the sight of the Gale Force members.

"Glinda the Good requests your presence, green traitor."

Elphaba waited for the jail door to open before shooting another angry look at the crowd. The Gale Force put chains on her hands and led her by the shoulders up the stairs.

"Nothing to see here," the Captain replied following them back up the steps. Elphaba shot a look back the Captain. She knew him… Boq…

Elphaba was led into the thrown room where Glinda the Good stood in the middle of the room with a stern blank expression on her face.

"Glinda," Elphaba said to herself loud enough for the 'good witch' to hear, "Glinda!  
With that Elphaba ran to her old friend. She was full of happiness, anger, and sadness. She did not know how to express all of these feelings. Tears just came out of her eyes. The Gale Force did not stop her, all they did was just stand at attention.

Elphaba hugged her friend. "Why Glinda?" Glinda did not move. Her body was actually cold. "Glinda," Elphaba replied scared. She took a couple of steps back and stared at her friend. "Glinda?"

"Isn't friendship such thing to have, Miss Thropp," a voiced called from the thrown. Elphaba had thought no one else was present in the room. Looking beyond Glinda, she saw her… Madam Morrible sitting tall in her chair.

"Say hello Miss Glinda," replied the witch.

"Hello, traitor," replied Glinda almost not even human like or even looking at Elphaba.

"What have you done," Elphaba yelled walking around Glinda.

"Taking my place in Oz."

"That thrown does not belong to you. It belongs to Ozma," Elphaba snapped.

"Ozma… hmm… it has been awhile since anyone has mentioned her name. Most people think that Glinda the Good is Queen of Oz. Far from it. I am the ruler. Glinda is nothing but front person for me. Remember your dead and I'm in jail." A knock on the door came and the Gale Force went to open the door. "Ah, more company of friends," replied Morrible. Fiyero was pushed into the thrown room and fell to his knees. Elphaba slowly turned her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of her love.

"Fiyero," she gasped. He looked horribly beaten. The Gale Force Captain that had pushed her around helped him up and brought him forward. Followed by Fiyero was Liir being held by each shoulder by Gale Force. Her loves were alive. Elphaba tried her hardest not to cry. Slowly Elphaba went to walk towards them.

"Do not take another step, Miss Thropp. At any moment I desire, my men will kill _your_ men." Elphaba turned her head to Madam Morrible.

"What do you want," she slowly replied.

"To rule. But to rule I need power. Your power. You sacrifice yourself for those two."

Elphaba turned her head back towards her husband who was panting with saddened eyes and her son who had tears in his eyes.

"Let them go first," Elphaba, replied looking to the ground.

"You are not the negotiator here, Miss Thropp. I will deal with them as need be."

"Than what is my choice," Elphaba snapped glaring at Morrible.

"You don't have one. You do as I say, my puppet. Take the Vinkus Prince and the Witch and lock them away. Leave the boy for the moment."

"No," Elphaba gasped, "what are you going to do with him." The Gale Force pushed a struggling Fiyero forward. The two Gale Force holding onto Liir quickly crossed to Elphaba. She struggled worse than Fiyero, because she had her full strength. Elphaba kept reaching for Liir and yelling, "No! Liir! My son! Liir!" As the Gale Force took her and Fiyero out of the room.

Liir looked forward frightened to Madam Morrible. The witch turned her gaze from the exit of Elphaba and Fiyero to Liir with a sinister look upon her face.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero were unchained at the hands and thrown into jail cells that were next to each other. The doors were slammed shut, locked, and the two lovers were left alone in the dark. Their only light was a small barred window from Fiyero cell. Elphaba and Fiyero sat on the ground looking at one another. Crawling towards each other to touch one another through the bars Fiyero replied, "It will be alright."

Elphaba finally cracked and began crying. "Oh Fiyero… what do you think she will do to him?"

Fiyero put his hand through her hair and replied, "I don't know."

"I wish there was something we could do, Fiyero."

"We have to be strong. We can't let Morrible get the best of us."

Elphaba sniffed and looked into Fiyero's eyes, "I love you." Fiyero pressed his face against the bars and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, Fae, Oz knows what tomorrow is planned for us." Elphaba nodded her head and looked to the dismal cot in her cell. It wasn't long before Elphaba fell asleep. Fiyero spent the night watching his love sleep. Until a soldier crossed in front of their cell.

"Wait," Fiyero called to the soldier, "I need to speak with Madam Morrible."

The soldier looked confused, "who?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes and replied, "I must speak with your Queen."

The soldier shrugged and unlocked Fiyero's cell. Taking Fiyero by the shoulder he led Fiyero out of the dungeon.

* * *

"Who dares to wake me from my slumber," Morrible shouted entering the thrown room, "ah… Mr. Prince Tiggular. What can I do for you before sun up," she sneered. Morrible crossed to the thrown and peered at Fiyero who was standing shackled in the center of the room frightened by the odd Glinda.

"I want my family to go free. I give myself for my son and Elphaba."

"I don't quite understand what I would be gaining here?"

"I give myself… to you… for Elphaba and my son…"

"Ah… uh huh… well you see Mr. Tiggular it seems I wont be gaining anything."

"You know how great of soldier I was. And if you were worthy enough to speak to Elphaba in a civilize manner you would know that I was completely faithful." Morrible stood up and reached into her shirt pulling out a familiar vial. "To go from having everything to having just you. Just doesn't seem fair, Mr. Tiggular."

Fiyero stared down to his feet again feeling defeat. Morrible opened up the vial and exposed the needle. Doing just as she had done for Jaerth, she did, sticking the needle in her skin. "I agree, Mr. Tiggular."

Fiyero's head shot up and saw her standing next to him. "Really? You will let Liir and Elphaba go."

She smiled evil and replied, "no." Swinging her hand at Fiyero she stuck him with her nails in his cheek.

"Arise my servant. Dear Glinda has been waiting for this day."

* * *

The morning came just as brittle as the morning before. Rubbing her arms for warmth Elphaba sat up. She had for a moment forgotten all that had happened. Taking a deep sigh she looked into Fiyero's cell. He was gone.

"Fiyero," she gasped.

"Not there," a voice replied.

"Morrible."

"Morning darling," the witch smiled.

"What have you done with him."

"Hmm… he came on his own free will. Hose her boys." Elphaba had not noticed that next to her was two Gale Force soldiers holding two buckets. They chucked the liquid at her. It looked like water, but burned like acid. Elphaba winced in pain. The water burned her skin lightly. Elphaba thought to herself, "_that's not water_."

"Come on Elphaba," Morrible joked, "scream and cry. Beg for mercy like our dear prince."

Elphaba glared at her and almost growled at her. Fiyero was no longer who he was; he is her slave. And this got her to thinking of Liir. She stirred away from thoughts of him. It made her cringe to think where her son could be. She was a bad mother, friend, and lover to Fiyero.

"He came to me last night begging for his life. So now he is under my control. Today he will become King of Oz, by marrying the Glinda queen. I must be going Miss Thropp. I have a wedding to attend,"

"What," Elphaba replied to herself rubbing her wounds, "Fiyero… this is so unlike you."

Morrible smirked and walked down the dungeon hallway followed by her acid parade. She stopped next to her guard who at the entrance, "bring her to the gallows in an hour and slice her head after I say kiss the bride."

"Why then my queen?"

"The second their lips touch his true love spell will kick in and he will automatically know that Glinda is not his love. The spell will be shot into over drive and we will have only thirty minutes to have him as ours."

"Just give him more potion, you highness," he suggested.

"No, this drug will drive him mad if given anymore. I want a slave, Boq, not a monster."

"Yes your majesty."

Madam Morrible stomped off enjoying each step she took, knowing she had won. Boq watched his 'queen' leave. He walked to Elphaba's cell.

"Elphaba."

"What," she winced.

"You're free. We have to save Glinda, Fiyero, and your son."

Elphaba turned her head swiftly to the Captain, "Boq?"

He smiled and opened up the cell.


	4. Boq's Secret

"Boq… I thought you were one of them," Elphaba replied softly having a hard time to stand. He crossed to her and pulled a pink handkerchief out of his shirt. Boq began addressing her wounds.

"I was… after Morrible escaped she needed an army. She came to Munchkinland. It was strange I was transformed from a tin hulk of a man to Munchkin again. But she put her poison in my skin. When we took over the Emerald City palace, my orders were to bring back Galinda to Morrible. I had always loved Galinda and had spent hard spent time trying to get her back over those two years. I spent another two years as Morrible's slave. I was promoted to Captain for my devotion. Anyhow when I reached Galinda's room she came to me as usual. I had Morrible's mind transformation ready. I injected the needle as she kissed me. My slave side had injected her with the mind-melding potion, while the other side of me was being recovered by the true love of her kiss. That is the only weakness to the potion. To stay near Galinda and see that she was protected I remained with Morrible."

Boq helped Elphaba to her feet, "Better." She nodded yes as they began walking rather fast out of the dungeon, Boq continued with his story.

"When we got the orders to go to Kiamo Ko and get you. I figured that you were the reason why Galinda had been unhappy and the reason why Fiyero Tiggular was dead. But you cried all night about your son. Than it hit me. You never did anything that was ever wicked. You are innocent."

Elphaba stopped in her tracks. That was the first time someone other than Glinda and Fiyero had told her that she was intentionally good. She smiled at Boq and gave him a big hug.

"Okay, Boq, where is Fiyero?"

"He and Galinda are prepping for their wedding day. The ceremony will take place in the thrown room. I will go ahead now to Galinda's changing area and save her with my kiss. If we are going to know the location of your son we have to let Fiyero going on being her slave. He will be the most unwilling to go along with the plan and he would spend all of his time attempting to get to you. As they are saying their vows you burst through on your broomstick, kiss Fiyero, and we'll make a break for it. During the ceremony, I will get it out of Morrible where your son is."

Elphaba took in a deep breath. All of their lives were on the line here. She nodded her head in agreeance with Boq.

"Okay, Elphaba, you're going to have to wait on the balcony outside the thrown room stain glass window. Where is your broom?"

"I don't know, Boq, you tell me. I didn't exactly get a chance to pack before being captured."

"Right… umm… I will find you one. You quickly enchant it and we'll be all good."

"No Boq."

"What?"

"I can't… I don't have the Grimmerie. Glinda had it last."

"You don't remember the spell at all. Come on, Elphaba you could try."

"I'll try, but I don't know what good that will do?"

Boq put a finger out and ran around the corner. When he came back he came with a dirty mangled broken broom. Elphaba looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Try… someone once told me- why do we fall down… we fall down so we learn how to pick ourselves up. I will die trying to save Galinda. And you would for Fiyero. So give it a try."

Elphaba took the broom and stared taking in deep breaths closing her eyes. She began thinking of every inch of Fiyero's face. How each curve and indent was artwork to her.

"You did it, Elle," Boq cheered. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in the air. Her thoughts of Fiyero and her love for him was keeping her magic intact.

"I will see you at the wedding," Elphaba joked coming back to the ground. As soon as her toes hit the ground she began running.

"_I am not going to lose you, Fiyero_," she thought to herself.


	5. Crashing the Wedding

"I am here to check on Miss Glinda," replied Boq to the guards guarding Glinda's door. The two soldiers bowed their heads to their superior and opened the door. As soon as Boq was through the door they shut and locked the doors behind him. Boq sighed as he looked on to Glinda.

She looked as if she was a life-size doll. She did not blink nor move. The maids are already dressed her in her wedding dress. Glinda's hair was pulled into a tight bun and her veil hung from there. He slowly walked to her. How he had longed to see her dressed like this, but on different circumstances.

"Hello Miss Glinda," he replied. Her head swiftly turned his direction. "Would it be out of line if I gave the bride a goodbye kiss?" The machine part of her did not compute. "I'll take that as a yes." Boq reached his hands out to her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her coldness melting in his embrace. Taking a step back he saw her change. Her face relaxed and color came back to her cheeks. As she took her first breath, Glinda almost collapsed. She began to fall and Boq caught her in his arms. He almost swooned having her alive in his arms again.

"Boq?," she whispered looking into her munchkin's eyes, "oh Boq," She hugged him tightly, "I thought I would never see you again. I thought I was trapped forever. But how? Oh Boq."

"Oh Glinda, how I have waited for you to be back in these arms," Boq sighed holding her tighter.

"I thought you were one of them," she gasped.

"I was… but your kiss saved me as it saved you. True love is the only way to break this spell. We don't have much time for hellos, I have to tell you before I have to go. Elphaba has a plan and I don't know how long Fiyero has, now…"

"What!"

Elphaba stared through a crack in the ceiling peering down at the wedding celebration. Fiyero looked so unbelievable handsome. But his expression was frozen and hard. He looked like a mannequin.

"Oh, Fiyero, I will save you," she spoke to herself.

Wedding guest came all dressed in bright yellow to see the wedding. They filled every seat. The last two in the room were Boq and Madam Morrible who sat in the front of the Bride's section. Boq looked to the window fearful that Elphaba would be spotted.

"So my Queen, what have you done with the prince's son," Boq tried to retort.

"Hmmm…. I thought I told you, Boq," she snorted.

"No ma'am I was watching the witch all night. I have not spoken to my best man to fill me in."

"I sold him."

"_Sold_ him?"

"Mombi paid well for the boy. She had always been a big fan of the wicked witches. So eagerly she was willing to have the boy son of the Vinkus Prince and the Wicked Witch of the West. She'll probably tire of him, since he can't make a wonderful head for her collection, so I suspect she'll sell him to the Gnome King as slave."

Boq gulped in his mouth. Mombi… that was not a good sign at all. The wedding music began and the entire procession stood for the entrance of Glinda. Boq turned to look at Glinda. She looked beautiful now that she was not frozen. That was the problem, would Morrible notice? Glinda did a great job of focusing her eyes straight on Fiyero and not looking anywhere else. But what really shocked Boq and Elphaba was who walked her down the aisle. The Wizard of Oz himself walked the 'Queen' of Oz down the aisle. Elphaba had to control herself on the rooftop as she watched. How she would have liked more than anything to have the Grimmerie and turn him into a toad.

"The Wizard, ma'am," Boq questioned Morrible.

"Yes, Boq, I thought that bringing back the Wizard would bring some good cheer to the people. Besides I've so missed my partner in crime. Boq's face went pale. Glinda and the Wizard reached Fiyero. He lifted up her vial and let her walk to Fiyero. Fiyero did not even look at Glinda. He looked like a statue, as if he was blind and dead. Elphaba was growing anxious now. Fiyero and her son were at stake.

Elphaba took in a deep breath and sat on the broom. "I can't wait any longer." The broom lifted into the air. Pushing herself and the broom forward she broke through the window. The glass shattered over the guests as she did her famous cackle that made the weakest women of the crowd scream. She landed next to Fiyero and Glinda. Madam Morrible yelled out in frustration.

"Elphie," Glinda rejoiced.

Boq's eyes bugged out staring at Glinda. Slowly Glinda turned to Boq. She had broken character. Boq turned to Madam Morrible who had stood up by then. Her chest was heaving and her hair was unraveling.

"Fiyero," replied Elphaba putting her hand on his cheek. Glinda watched has his face softened and his eyes blinked for the first time in hours.

"Fae," he replied without turning, "I can't move."

Elphaba shot a look to Boq who was quivering at the sight of Morrible. Morrible was bursting with anger and was growling under breath. The Wizard had fled the room screaming, "Run she's back!"

"Fiyero, kill the witch," replied Morrible. His body swiftly turned to face Elphaba.

"No," he moaned. His hands flew to Elphaba's neck. She dropped the broom and grabbed onto his hands trying to pry them off of her neck. "Fae, Morrible, let her go," Fiyero tried to yell, but his mouth was stuck.

Boq busted away from Morrible and stood in front of Glinda. "We have to save, Elphie," she cried. "We have to save ourselves first," Boq replied looking at Morrible.

Elphaba's air supply was becoming growlingly less. "Fi…. Fi…"

"Elphaba," he replied looking at his hands as he was killing his love, "I have no control over my body.

"You have to kiss," replied Boq pulling his sword out of his holster as the Gale Force came towards Madam Morrible.

"I can't move my hands," he yelled trying his hardest to pull her closer to him with tears flowing down his face.

"Fi…" Elphaba's eye began rolling to the back of her head.

"No, I will not kill the woman I love," he screamed his mouth moved for the first time fully. His hands released and Elphaba collapsed gasping for breath on the ground.

"Elphaba," he gapped going to her side. She was so weak but smiled at him. Pulling him close to her she kissed his lips for the first time in a long while. His body softened more and color recame to his face.

"I love you," she whispered as his face swelled up with tears.

"Stop this madness, Boq," snapped Morrible, "Boq, kill them all."

"Never," Boq snapped. Morrible's eyes widened realizing that Boq was no longer under his control. "I have been out of your control for almost five years now."

"Jaerth," Morrible screeched. Her right hand man moved to the front of the pack.

"Yes my Queen."

"Kill the munchkin and Glinda. Leave the Vinkus and the witch for me. I want them to suffer."

The men charged at Boq and Glinda. Boq was able to hold his own with these men. Others charged to Elphaba and Fiyero pulling them apart. Fiyero fought like a lion trying to get Elphaba.

"Elphaba," he yelled while she screamed, "Fiyero."

"Stop," screamed Morrible. Boq was finishing off killing a Gale Force with Glinda closing her eyes behind him. Fiyero had been forced to his knees and had a Gale Force pulling his hair back with a dagger to his neck. And two other held onto his arms. Three Gale Force held onto Elphaba.

"No more of this. Boq you are a traitor to this Oz, by betraying me."

"You're one to talk," snapped Glinda.

"Watch it. Now Elphaba just give in. Or I will have your son killed." Elphaba's lip quivered.

"Don't believe her," Boq snapped, "she doesn't have your son anymore. She told me so herself."

"That is it," Elphaba looked up towards Morrible, "I'm sick of not using my powers out of fear. Amitto mei!"

The Gale Force that were holding her shot across the room with a gust of wind. "I still remember passages out of the Grimmerie. Let go of him," she shouted pointing her finger at the soldiers holding onto Fiyero. Afraid for their lives they dropped Fiyero to ground.

"Morrible you will let us go," Elphaba snapped.


	6. Death of Morrible

"What," the witch growled.

"We are leaving. You will no longer have claim over our lives or over Oz," snapped Elphaba.

Morrible crossed to Jaerth who held his sword facing Boq, "Give your sword."

"But, my Queen?"

"Just give it to me," she shouted. Jaerth gave her his sword. "Miss Thropp, I will have your powers."

"Tribuo mihi 'sword'," yelled Elphaba reaching her hand towards a slain Gale Force. The sword flew to her hands.

"Elphie," gasped Glinda, "you're not really going to do this, are you?"

"Elphaba," replied a worried Fiyero.

Morrible looked to Jaerth and nodded her head. Jaerth quickly jumped towards Boq and pulled the sword out of his hands. "Guards," replied the sinister man. The rest of the Gale force jumped upon Glinda, Boq, and Fiyero.

"Let them go," cried Elphaba.

"I will, if you win, but do you think you can actually beat me, Elphaba."

"Elphaba," shouted Fiyero attempting to free himself.

Morrible just chuckled to herself. Elphaba took in a deep breath and charged at Morrible. In Morrible's defense she held her hand out towards at Elphaba. As if being electrocuted, Elphaba fell to the ground.

"No, Elphie," yelled Glinda.

"Don't touch her," shouted Boq at the Gale Force holding to Glinda. Fiyero sat barely breathing watching his love scream in pain.

"Die Elphaba Thropp… or should I say Elphaba Tiggular," sarcastically rejoiced Morrible. Elphaba shock in pain and slowly lifted the sword in the air. Slowly she stood up shaking. Morrible was not even paying attention; she was too concerned with laughing to herself. Elphaba winced in pain as the lighting struck her body.

"My queen," shouted Jaerth.

Elphaba charged at Morrible.

Morrible's eyes opened wide. She had stopped laughing. Slowly she turned her head to see Elphaba panting in her face. Her attention than went to the blinding pain in her stomach. Touching her stomach she felt the sword fastened out of her. Taking in a deep breath she fell backwards. Elphaba kept gasping for air. The Gale Force that had been watching ran for their lives dropping their prisoners to the ground. Fiyero jumped up and ran to Elphaba's side. He pulled her away from the scene. Elphaba was in shock and dropped the sword and held Fiyero tightly in her arms.

Jaerth ran to his queen's side. "My lady," he slowly replied touching her cheek.

"Come on let's get out of here," replied Fiyero grabbing Elphaba's hand. The four friends ran out of the room.

"What can I do my queen," Jaerth replied with a tear coming to his eye.

"Make her… suffer…" Morrible reached into her dress and pulled out the red vial. "Take the vial and fill it the rest up with my blood. Slice the Vinkus' … and pour all of the liquid in… he'll be dead by sun down tomorrow…" Morrible's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Jaerth did as his queen told him to do. He filled the vial with her blood that lay on the floor. Standing up he pulled the sword out of her stomach and charged after the group. Jaerth's anger made his legs go much faster than theirs.

Fiyero was leading the group leading Elphaba holding onto his hand behind him. They were running down the stairs of the palace front trying to get out as fast as they could.

"Fiyero," shouted Jaerth stepping outside of the palace. The group turned to see Jaerth. "Come on little prince, show me what you got."

"No, Fiyero, we could run now. We'd free. We have to find Liir," replied Elphaba.

"If we don't end this now, Fae, then we'll be running forever," Fiyero whispered to her. He walked to the front of the pack. "I don't have a weapon." Fiyero began to remove his jacket and threw it to the ground. Boq backed the women back though Elphaba did not want to.

Jaerth crossed towards Fiyero until they were feet apart. "That's okay with me," Jaerth replied slyly. He swung his sword quickly at Fiyero's leg. Fiyero fell to the ground.

Boq put himself in front of the girl's pushing them back. "Fiyero," screamed Elphaba.

"That cheating," screamed Glinda.

"Elphie, think of a spell," Glinda replied. Elphaba began panting.

Jaerth pulled out the vial and replied, "This may sting." He poured the liquid on Fiyero's open wound. Fiyero yelled in pain.

"I have to do something," screamed Elphaba. Suddenly the world turned black and white. Jaerth was frozen.

"What is going on here," Glinda snapped. Elphaba knew exactly what was going on. She had done something like this with Fiyero at Shiz.

"We have to get Fiyero," replied Elphaba. Unlike last time Fiyero was frozen. As Boq and Glinda lifted Fiyero up, Elphaba crossed to Jaerth. She pulled his sword out of his hands and stabbed it in his chest.

"Come on," yelled Boq. The three friends carried Fiyero out of the Emerald City and into the forest. When they reached the forest color returned to the world. Fiyero began fighting to free himself

"Fiyero, its okay its us," called Glinda. He tossed so much he fell out of their hands. "I will kill you green witch, you killed my queen," he cried. Elphaba's heart dropped.

Boq grabbed the two girls and ran further into the forest. "What's going on Boq," cried Elphaba. Elphaba was in shock and was unable to think.

"He won't be able to catch us with that leg. And don't think he will not try."

Elphaba stopped in him in his tracks. "Boq, what has happened?"

Boq stopped and slowly turned to Elphaba. "That is not our Fiyero," he replied.

"No duh," Glinda snapped.

"Listen, that liquid that Jaerth poured over Fiyero's leg was her mind-melding potion. She used that to turn me, Galinda, Fiyero, Jaerth, and the Gale Force soldiers to slaves. She told me that if given too much, that they become crazy. They lose all thoughts of reality and only know her super objective."

"That's why he wanted to kill me."

"Yes."

"Well how do we reverse the spell," snipped Glinda.

"There is no reversal. No counter curse. The only way is true love. But he has been given so much that… uh…. I can't believe I'm saying this… he cannot be fixed. He has twenty-four hours before the madness will take his life. Elle, I am so sorry. We can try to fix his leg and run him to the Truth Pond, but that's at least a three day's run."

"What about the Grimmerie? Where is it Glinda," Elphaba replied.

Glinda looked to the ground and replied, "It was stolen."

"Stolen!"

"Yes, someone stole the day the Wizard and Dorothy left."

"I'll get you, witch," yelled Fiyero limping his way through the forest.

"Fiyero," whispered Elphaba.

"Come on," Glinda replied, "we can't let Fiyero near Elphaba. Let's run ahead, maybe an idea will come to us."

The three ran deeper into the forbidden forest towards Kiamo Ko which was a two days walk away. The Truth Pond was a day's walk further than Kiamo Ko. And Fiyero only had less than twenty-four hours left to live.

Elphaba walked with her mind spinning of thoughts, could she save Fiyero? Would she get to say goodbye to Fiyero? What of Liir? Question raced through her mind and almost made her sick to think. As the three were walking through the forest silently, a sort of animal calling was heard overhead. Glinda jumped at the sound. "What is that!"

"I don't know, let's be cautious," replied Boq. Elphaba stopped in her tracks and looked around the trees. Elphaba suddenly was pounced on.

"Elphie," screamed Glinda.

Elphaba sat on the ground laughing as a familiar monkey licked her face. "Chistery! Baby!"

"Chistery missed the mistress," replied the monkey. An idea suddenly hit Elphaba. "Chistery, Fiyero is very sick. And we need to get him to the Truth Pond, can you go to Kiamo Ko and get other monkeys to take the four of us there."

The monkey nodded happy to help Elphaba.


	7. Cleansing Fiyero

It took Chistery less than an hour to return with other monkeys. "Glinda," Elphaba replied looking up at the coming monkeys, "I want you and Boq to fly to Kiamo Ko. There is food, firewood, and warm beds there. I can handle it from here."

"But, Elphie we could help," Glinda replied.

"No… you have risked so much by coming this far. And it is my family that is at stake here."

"No," Boq stepped in, "Glinda is right. We could be of help."

Elphaba looked to her friends with tears in her eyes. "I just want my life back. And I couldn't ask this from you. What Fiyero turns and tries to attack you to? I cannot let you get hurt on my account."

"You're not," replied Glinda crossing to her friend, "we're going freely," Elphaba took in a short breath as Glinda hugged her friend, "We will get Fiyero back. Just one quick bath in the Truth Pond and any enchantment will be gone."

"At least tell me where my son is Boq?"

Boq took a sigh and stepped away from the girls.

"_Boq_," snapped Glinda moving towards him, "hasn't she been through enough."

"We should wait for Fiyero."

"Why…"

Boq did not have the heart to tell Elphaba that her son was living in hell. Mombi was truly a wicked witch who served the Gnome King. It is said that the Wizard of Oz sold Ozma the true Queen of Oz to Mombi, so would keep his rule over Oz. As well as she collected maiden's beautiful heads to interchange hers, as her true face wore the evil that she really was. Boq could not tell Elphaba that was where her son was.

"Elphaba," shouted a hurt Fiyero. The group shot looks over their shoulders seeing that Fiyero had finally caught up with them. Chistery jumped in front of Elphaba with his wings spread open. "I will kill you witch. I will make you pay for what you have done! And that goes to you _Captain Biq _and _Galinda _the _not so good_!"

"Now," shouted Boq to the other monkeys. Jumping in the air they grabbed long vines from the trees above. They wrapped the vines around the warped prince. He yelled in pain and frustration. He kept fighting to crawl towards Elphaba. Tears came to her eyes watching him yell in pain. Two of the monkey's picked Fiyero by his shoulders in the air.

"On my back mistress," chipped Chistery. Boq, Glinda, and Elphaba wrapped their arms around the monkey's necks. The monkeys lifted into the air. Fiyero yelled, "I will avenge my queen." The monkeys flew towards Truth Pond. "

"Ignore him, Elphie, image the Fiyero you love. The one we fell in love with. Think of Liir, think of home.," replied Glinda.

We?" snapped Boq.

"You know I love you Boq."

'_Okay, I have to keep my head on straight,' _thought Elphaba. She closed her eyes and imaged Fiyero.

'Let the green girl go Its not a lie… its looking at things a little differently 

_Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow_

_Elphaba, we're going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?_

_As long as you're mine_

_It's a boy, Elphaba; he has your eyes'_

Elphaba kept her thoughts on that rather than Fiyero's yells and the odd couple fighting.

* * *

They arrived at the Truth Pond just before sun up. All of them were exhausted from lack of sleep and food, but Elphaba was determined to fix Fiyero."Let him go," she replied to the monkeys.

"Let him go in the water is what she means," Glinda added.

"No," snapped Elphaba.

"What," Boq gapped.

"I want to see if putting him in the Truth Pond is absolutely necessary. You know that after he comes out of there he won't be able to lie and all he says will ever be the truth. I have put Fiyero through enough; he should be able to decide what he says."

"But, Elphie, he'll kill you," snipped Glinda. Boq grabbed his love's shoulders and they backed away from Fiyero who was attempting to break out of the monkey's paws and a determined Elphaba.

She nodded her heads to the monkeys. The monkeys let go of him and undid their vine bond. Neither Fiyero nor Elphaba moved, but glared at one other. Fiyero's eyes had changed color to bright red. His hair was flustered and his clothes were torn. His leg's wound looked as if it needed treatment.

"Hello Fiyero."

"Hello witch," Fiyero replied spitting towards her.

"It's me," she replied taking a step into him.

"I'm gonna kill you witch."

"Fiyero, I love you… don't you know that."

"How could I love someone like you? You are a toad! A worthless being not even good enough for right skin color." Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? You're not so hot yourself. We all can't be perfect like you apparently," she snapped crossing close to him.

"Goodbye witch," he smiled right in each other's face.

"Goodbye," Elphaba replied. Fiyero charged at Elphaba. As he came to her she ducked grabbing onto Fiyero's hurt leg. He fell to the ground. Fiyero jumped up trying to stand up straight. As he fussed trying to stand up she grabbed onto his shoulder and quickly tossed him into the pond.

"What ailment hurts this young man," the pond replied.

"He is under an enchanted spell to make him a dead woman's eternal slave. Oh, and his leg has been stabbed," replied a half frightened and half hurt Elphaba

The pond began bubbling. A yell of pain came from Fiyero as he emerged out of the water. The bubbles dispersed shortly after he stood up in the water. He quickly turned to his former friends with a discouraging face on.

"Oh no," replied Glinda, "did it not work." Fiyero walked out of the pond and sternly stomped over to Elphaba. She was too frightened to move.

"Run Elphaba," shouted Boq.

Fiyero grabbed her cheeks in both hands and pulled her head towards hers. He kissed her a passionate embrace. She truly melted into his kiss and placed her hands through his hair.

"Elphaba, I love you," replied Fiyero coming up for air.

She giggled and played with his hair for a moment, "you're so oily."

"It's the waters."

"I love you, Fiyero Tiggular."

"Thank you for saving my life, Elphaba."

"Ah… excuse me," replied Glinda stepping towards her friends, "um yes… there are matters on hand that we have to deal with. Like first off I am starving to death and freezing my tush off out here. Second of all we have to find Liir."

Elphaba and Fiyero shot each other worried looks. "Well Boq," snapped Glinda looking back at Boq, "well?"

He took in a deep breath and replied, "Madam Morrible, sold him to… Mombi."

"Mombi," yelled Fiyero breaking away from Elphaba, "that mad woman has my son!"


	8. Worried for Him

Elphaba held back her emotions as Boq explained to Fiyero all been told before the wedding ceremony. She held onto Fiyero's arm for strength.

"So… Liir is with Mombi," Fiyero replied grasping Elphaba's hand.

"Yes…"

"Well than we will go after him."

"No," solemnly replied Elphaba. Her friends glared puzzled at her. "We are too tired and worn to fight a witch like Mombi. Today has been eventful enough. I would know if he was in pain or in harm… I felt Nessa's pain before she died. What we need is a plan, a course of action, a goodnight's sleep, and warm food inside us. Mombi is smart and she will realize that Oz is leaderless. I wouldn't be surprised if her Wheeler spies haven't alerted her that Fiyero and I are alive."

"Wait… are we talking about Mombi Perria," Glinda chimed in.

"Who," Boq replied turning to her.

"Mombi… oh come on people you don't remember her? She was my best friend… before," she looked to Elphaba with a gulp, "We came from Gilkin together to Shiz. Our families were close. When Elphie and I were in the Emerald City meeting the 'Wizard', she dropped out of Shiz feeling neglected and lonely or so her letters say. She was always the emotional type. But I had you Elphie and at the time I had Fiyero."

"I remember her," Boq snapped, "She was a big wicked witches supporter. She loved your so called evil work, Elle."

They looked to where Elphaba was, but she had gone. They noticed that Chistery was gone too. Looking to the skies they saw Elphaba flying on the back of her monkey friend.

"What's up with her," replied Glinda.

Fiyero began to run after her.

* * *

Chistery flew her to the library. Elphaba hopped off Chistery and went straight to her crystal ball. "Show me, Liir," she cried. The ball moved in green smoke and showed her son sitting on the ground of Mombi's castle hands in chains and starring at a wall mirror he was leaning against.

"My son," Elphaba whispered. She crossed to her broom, knowing she had to save her son. Taking a deep breath she readied herself on the window sill.

"No!"

Elphaba opened her eyes and turned to see her love standing directly behind her. Fiyero knew running would not catch her in time. Flown by monkey, he had gotten there in time. She dropped the broom on the ground and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Fae?"

"I know… I know… it's probably a trap, you mustn't do this, isn't it you who said that we should eat or sleep first? Well Fiyero, I'm scared. The thought of our son being with that witch? I remember hating her at Shiz, I remember hating her when I heard about the evil things she had done. She decapitated people for their beauty and transformed Winkies into Wheelers! And they called me wicked!"

"It will be alright. I refuse to let anything happen to him or to you. I could not think to live without either of you."

Elphaba reached into him for a deep hug. A sigh brought more tears to her eyes.

"Okay, Fae, we'll send Chistery and Marlow here back to get Boq and Glinda. Then we will eat some food and sleep. I do not think either of us has slept in quite a while." He looked to the monkeys and nodded his head.

"I wonder how he is," Elphaba replied walking towards the crystal ball to see where Liir was still projected."

"If he is anything like his mother, he will be strong."


	9. SHE's Back!

"Why am I here," called Liir, "Oh Ozzy, how could they have done this to you… and my parents…"

"It will alright," the blonde beauty replied, "I have sent for help."

"Who," he straightened up.

"Dorothy Gale of Kansas."

"Why her? Do you know what she did to my parents; she's the reason why we had to live our lives in solitude!"

"Your parents were free that way. Besides she is the only one who can show your mother how to defeat the evil in Oz. She knows Oz and is comfortable with it. Dorothy is the only one who can save the Scarecrow."

"The _scarecrow_?"

"Yes, Dorothy befriended this poor creature. Before she left, the Wizard decried her Queen of Oz in absence of a ruler in Oz. She wanted to go home so badly that she left everything to her closest friend, the Scarecrow. The Gnome King is searching high and low for him. I can feel the pain that was sent through the Emerald City. Such pain. Mombi is just a rook in his chess set."

"I wish I could free you Ozzy," Liir replied longing to touch her.

"How touching," a sinister voice snapped. Liir quickly turned to see Mombi standing before him. Mombi's dress was dark with what looked like porcupine needles coming out around the back of the dress. Mombi had changed her head to her original head, the one she was born with. Liir looked back to Ozzy, but she had vanished.

"What can I do for you," Liir replied standing to her level.

"What is this talk of the return of Dorothy… _Gale_?"

* * *

_Hours before…._

Elphaba ate very little at dinner and ended up sitting up all night. Looking to her love sadly, she quietly left the room. Elphaba crossed to go to the library.

"He's not there," replied another voice in the hallway. Elphaba jumped at the sight of Boq. Boq was leaning against the doorframe. "I couldn't sleep either. I felt guilty. The ball, you left it with him up, he's gone. Mombi moved him." Elphaba gave a half smile and turned to go back to her room.

"Elphaba," he called, "Is there anything I can do?"

She walked to her friend and gave him a hug more for herself. "I want my son back, but I am afraid that we will not have the weapons we need to fight off Mombi and her Wheelers. How do we get weapons?"

Boq bit his lip thinking, "well… if you let me use one of your monkeys I could go to the Emerald City and scrounge up some weapons. I mean, I'm still Captain Boq of the Gale Force aren't I?"

Elphaba's eyes widened with excitement. "Could you, Boq?" Boq left without a goodbye to Glinda and went by monkey to the Emerald City. Elphaba went to bed with hope.

* * *

The morning came and the three remaining friends ate the tiny amount left of food. Elphaba was curiously worried about Boq. He had not returned.

"Elphaba, have you seen Boq, when I woke up this morning he was gone. And I have yet to see him all day," asked Glinda.

Elphaba couldn't lie to her, "he left."

"_Left_?"

"What is going on, Fae," Fiyero joined in.

"He went to the Emerald City to see if he could scrounge up weapons so we could face Mombi with more than our minimal powers. Without the Grimmerie, I'm essentially useless," she replied.

Glinda took in a deep breath, "can we check your crystal ball to see where he is."

Taking Fiyero's hand, Elphaba led them up the stairs to the library. "Show me Boq," she snapped. The ball did nothing. Elphaba gasped. "What is it, Fae," replied Fiyero.

"I don't know. It's never done this before. Show me _Boq_…" Nothing. "Boq the munchkin, the former tin man, Boq!"

The ball moved in green smoke and showed Boq, in a form no one was expecting. Boq was changed into a tin man and to add to the confusion he held his axe in the air in stone. Boq looked to be made out of stone.

"What is going on, Elphie," growled Glinda, "is this a sick joke?"

"I cannot change what the ball shows!"

"Well than what has happened?"

"Hold on ladies, hold on," snapped Fiyero stepping between the friends, "Elphie, show us Emerald City as a whole."

"Show me the Emerald City." The ball moved in green smoke and showed the bird eye's view of the city. It was gray like rock. The three stared gapping at the ball. Every Emerald was gone. The yellow brick road, which went through the city, was broke as if an earthquake had attacked. Every Ozian that resided in the Emerald City was just like Boq, frozen in stone.

Glinda had to step back from the ball, "What is going on."

"It's Mombi," replied Elphaba staring out the window.

"What," snapped Fiyero, "how do you know that Fae?"

"Who else would know about the Grimmerie, but my biggest fan? Who has my son? Who has the power to take over the Emerald City? And only the Grimmerie could change Boq back."

"But why would she want the Emeralds," snipped Glinda.

"I don't know. But we have to go there now. We have to go to Boq to know what we are against. Then we go to Mombi."

Elphaba stomped to her broom and sat herself on the broom. "I'll go ahead, you both find some sort of weapon to protect yourselves and get two of the monkeys to take you to the Emerald City."

"But Fae," snapped Fiyero trying to get to her. But it was too late; Elphaba had her mind set and flew out the library window. Fiyero turned to Glinda whose eyes were pink from tears.

"She's crazy you know," Glinda snapped.

"I know, but I love her anyways," laughed off Fiyero; through his laughter Glinda could hint that he was scared for her.

* * *

Elphaba sped across the skies looking at Oz below her. She did not know if she was strong enough to face Mombi or brave enough, but she knew that she had to save her son. Elphaba landed in front of the palace of the 'wizard'. It was scary and eerie place. She began walking around looking at the Ozians froze in time incased in stone. Every sound spooked her, she was afraid to run into a Wheeler. She could hear them screeching around the city. Turning a corner towards the Emerald City library, there sat Boq. Her heart dropped looking at him. His eyes seemed to be expressionless. Elphaba crossed to him and placed her hand on her friend's arm.

"I am so sorry, Boq."

"Stay away from him," called a soft voice behind Boq. Elphaba turned her head to see who was there. A small fourteen year old in a pale blue dress with dark brown hair half pulled up in a ribbon sat sternly looking half brave and half frightened at Elphaba.

"Dorothy… Gale?"

The girl made a small squeak noise, "I thought you were dead." Elphaba looked strangely at her, until she realized that Dorothy had 'killed her.' "Sure why not," Elphaba joked, "why are you here?"

"I found a key in barn? The Scarecrow sent it. I'm afraid something bad has happened to him. Did you do this?"

Elphaba sat gapping at the small girl, "me? _Me_?" To Dorothy, Elphaba was the Wicked Witch of the West. "No… I did not do this. I could never do this to my friends." She bit her bottom lip and looked back to Boq. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Elphaba," called someone in the sky. Elphaba turned and waved her hand to Fiyero and Glinda who came by monkey. "I found Boq," Elphaba replied motioning to Boq, "but there is someone here to see you, Glinda." Elphaba shook her head in Dorothy's direction. Glinda slowly looked around her lover to see the small frail girl and the chicken in her arms, which Elphaba had not noticed.

"Oh my, its you! Little Dorothy Bale! Where's little Dodo?" Elphaba rolled her eyes at her friend as she ran to the little girl open armed.

"Dorothy Gale, and Toto could not come. But this is Belina," Dorothy replied referring to the chicken.

"No need for pleasantries little missy, what's going on here," the chicken snapped.

"Dorothy, who are they," snapped something coming around the corner very mechanically. Glinda and Fiyero stared blankly as Tik Tok the Army of Oz came around the corner behind Dorothy. Tik Tok was like a round metal pumpkin with arms, legs, and head, with emerald eyes.

"This is Glinda the good, Tik Tok… and this is," Dorothy stopped at Elphaba.

Glinda slowly turned to Elphaba, "this is Elphie," she replied with a smile, "and that's Fiyero."

Elphaba turned with a very fake smile to Fiyero and replied, "Yes Fiyero, young Dorothy says that the scarecrow sent her a key and that's how she got back here!"

Fiyero looked blankly at Dorothy. He made sounds rather than replying to her question. "That's not how I got her. I was escaping on a river with another girl… she was lost… but we landed in the Deadly Deserts and walked here. I followed what use to be the yellow brick road. We're on the way to see this Mombi who calls herself the Queen of Oz. The Scarecrow is the king of Oz. And I'd hate if anything happened to you."

Glinda smiled to Dorothy and hugged the small girl. "I can definitely promise you that the Scarecrow is safe." She turned to Fiyero with a smile. He sat blankly. Fiyero had not sent for Dorothy.


	10. Prisioners

"What do we do about the girl," snapped Elphaba glaring at the girl who had brought forth Nessarose's demise.

"Well… she might be able to help," bubble Glinda.

"Help? Help! If we need someone to fly a house on top of Mombi's Wheeler army, we don't need her."

"She has the Army of Oz on her side. Dorothy has spunk and wants to help the _scarecrow…_"

Elphaba glared at her love and snapped, "Fine, but if get the chance I am going to drown her."

Glinda laughed, "whatever, Elphie. Dorothy will you show us where Mombi is?"

"The Wheeler Tik Tok bashed said that she moved herself into the Palace."

"Let's go then," replied Fiyero reaching for Elphaba's hand. She did not allow him and pressed forward. Elphaba hurried her herd to the palace and busted through the front door. No one was in sight.

Elphaba gripped her broom tightly as she walked through the palace that she had the day before attempted to break out of. The only sound coming out was a soft humming in the mirror hall, where the 'Wizard' had set up his stage.

Elphaba walked in the room and gazed at a red haired woman in a black dress worn by royalty with porcupine needles coming out the back. She hummed as she was reading a book. Fiyero, Glinda, Tik Tok, Belina, and Dorothy all gazed at this woman far behind Elphaba. Where the woman sat on a thrown was at the top of what seemed like tiny steps. Elphaba crossed up two.

"Are you, Mombi," snapped the green lady.

Slowly the woman's eyes grew to look at Elphaba. "Yes."

"I want my son."

She smiled and replied, "Ah Elphaba Thropp, long time no see. This is a regular Shiz reunion. The cutest couple in all of Oz and their _dear_ green friend. I have been long awaiting your arrival. What took you so long?"

"There were other things we had to do," Elphaba snapped trying to forget the spell that had enchanted Fiyero.

"Cut the pleasantries, Mombi," Fiyero snapped stepping forward, "where's Liir!"

"I sold him for a better prospect."

"What," Elphaba growled.

"Oh yes. See I sold the son of the Wicked Witch of the West to the Gnome King to be a slave for him… if…"

"If what," Glinda snipped putting Dorothy behind her.

"If I get to keep Elphaba once caught." Elphaba's jaw dropped. She was clueless how she became a bargaining chip. "Wheelers," the woman called standing up with her big thick green book in her hands. The sound of screeching Wheelers frightened Dorothy. She ran out of the room screaming.

"Dorothy," called Glinda chasing after her.

"I'll save you Dorothy," replied Tik Tok. Tik Tok, who was run by three switches (_thinking, speaking, and action_) had run low on action and stopped. "Dorothy, I seem to be low on action," he mechanically replied.

"Fiyero, run," screamed Elphaba turning to see him not moved.

"Not without you," he called.

The skinny man like creatures with wheels for hands and feet frightened Dorothy. When Glinda caught up to Dorothy who had run herself into a corner, it was too late. Glinda turned to see four Wheelers standing before them with evil grins. Fiyero began fighting off the Wheelers. His strength was far more than that of the Wheelers.

The woman flipped through her book and screamed, "Congelo. Congelo, Fiyero, congelo!"

Fiyero stopped moving. As if he was frozen in time. His eyes darted back and forth confused. His eyes then shot back to Elphaba.

"Amitto mei," screamed Elphaba pointing towards Wheelers who were going to attack her knowing Fiyero was done.

"Congelo," Mombi yelled, "Congelo, Elphaba, Congelo." Like Fiyero, Elphaba was frozen in the pose she was last in. "Permissum suus narro," replied Mombi crossing down towards Elphaba. Elphaba could move her mouth and speak.

"Why are you doing this Mombi," she cried, "let them go and I will be yours."

"I don't think so. As Queen of Oz now, I have total control. And thanks to your friend Glinda, without the Grimmerie none of this would be able to happen." Elphaba glared at the thick green Grimmerie in her hands.

"No," she gasped.

"Oh yes! She put it down for a few moments to talk to young Dorothy and I took it."

A Wheeler with a purple painted face rolled into the room. "We have Glinda the Good and Dorothy Gale madam," he hissed.

"Place both of them in the attic. Both their faces are beautiful and will be good for the collection in time. The Army of Oz makes a lovely statue, don't you agree? Now… the Winkie Prince? I have no use for a male? Dump him in the deadly deserts."

Elphaba gasped and began chanting as the Wheelers crossed towards the frozen Fiyero, "Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen, Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen, let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain, though they beat him, let him feel no pain, let his bones never break, and however they try to destroy him, let him never die… Let him never die!"

Mombi glared at Elphaba. That was directly out of the Grimmirie and had been a spell that never worked for Mombi. Fiyero fell to the floor breaking Mombi's spell. Fiyero yelled in pain. A lighting bolt came from no where and struck Fiyero. Mombi shielded her eyes. As Mombi looked back to Fiyero she saw the scarecrow.

The Wheelers looked back to Mombi. "What magic is this," Mombi snapped.

"I enchanted the scarecrow to ease my loss and transformed him into Fiyero Tiggular," quickly remarked Elphaba panting.

"Elphaba," Fiyero weakly replied.

"Well this certainly is a turn of events. Get a hold of the Gnome King… now! Take the scarecrow with Glinda the Good and the Gale girl. We need him going no where." The Wheelers pushed Fiyero up and forced him out of the room as he called for Elphaba in pain. Elphaba unfroze. She fell to her knees.

"What do you mean, call the Gnome King," she gasped.

"The Gnome King only wanted the scarecrow. You have been hiding the scarecrow. You were much powerful than I thought you were. Come let us talk, we are going to rule Oz together."

"Never," Elphaba snapped, "You cannot have Glinda nor Dorothy's head. The Ozians deserve better than to remain forever stone! And you will give Liir and… the _scarecrow_ back to me!"


	11. Trapped in the Attic

"Thanks for the choice, but I think remaining in full control is a better option. While you have been hiding away and celebrating your love, freedom, and joys of motherhood, I have been studying the Grimmerie. You will rule with me, I still can send a Wheeler to tell the Gnome King to kill your son," coyly replied Mombi.

"You wouldn't," Elphaba growled.

"I could kill him now. I have the power. But before I deal with you I must send the scarecrow to meet his doom. Wheelers," she called. The purple faced Wheeler came forward. "What did the Gnome King say," she snapped. Her face may have been beautiful, but her soul was as dark as hell.

"He said to send him the scarecrow as soon as possible."

"No," gasped Elphaba.

"Get the creature down, now! And be there as fast as those wheels can carry you."

"Yes your majesty."

"Take Miss Elphaba to the attic. We will talk later, Fae." Elphaba shot her a deadly stare. That was Fiyero's nickname for her, no one else's. The Wheelers nudged her forward down the steps. "Wait," Mombi snipped. She crossed towards Elphaba and snatched her broom still clutched in her hands. Elphaba was broken. All of Oz had called her wicked, while people like Morrible and Mombi were wickeder.

As Elphaba made her way pushed by Wheelers to the attic, she tried not to cry. She looked up and saw a familiar head sitting upon a podium in the corner of the hall. There steadily coming into view was Madam Morrible's bust. Her eyes were open and an evil smile sat on her face.

"Seems Miss Thropp that the young Vinkus Prince did not survive," she snickered

"Seems neither did you or Jaerth," snapped Elphaba crossing forward.

"Your son will be next," cried the head as they turned the corner. Elphaba and the Wheelers began up the stairs. She was bamboozled. Morrible was dead, she had killed her herself. As she pondered the actually of that really being Morrible, Elphaba stared around her; the walls windowed cases with beautiful young heads inside of them, all for Mombi's use. They arrived at the attic shortly after the heads ended.

"In you go, green girl," snarled a Wheeler with a red painted face as he pushed her through the doors and to the floor of the attic. "Scarecrow," he bellowed.

Elphaba looked up and on a couch with Dorothy curled up next to him a scarecrow Fiyero sat.

"Don't go," the small child wined.

He smiled at her and stood up. Fiyero crossed to Elphaba and helped her to her feet. She threw her arms around him and whispered, "Don't go. I'll never see you again." He placed one of her hands on where his heart should be.

"Do you feel my pain?"

"No…"

"Do you feel Liir's pain?"

"No…"

"Then we are fine." He kissed her hand and pulled her off of his shoulders. He walked towards the Wheelers. The red painted Wheeler closed the doors and the sound of a lock could be heard behind them.

Elphaba looked around the attic. It was full of Ozma's possessions: old books, paintings, clothes, and toys of a small child. Dorothy sniffed loudly. Elphaba looked around and did not see Glinda anywhere.

"Where is Glinda," she snapped at Dorothy. The small brown haired girl pointed to the back of the room. Elphaba crossed to where he pointed. There sat Glinda on the floor with a pumpkin creature.

"Glinda," she guessed. Glinda turned to her friend and smiled, "Elphie," she jumped up and into Elphaba's arms, "oh yes, pleasantries. This is Jack Pumpkinhead. He's been telling Dorothy and me his very sad tale. He's lost his mother. Isn't that just terrible?"

Elphaba closed her eyes and nodded her head. The loss of her mother was a wound still not healed. Her mother had died so young and left Elphaba unprepared for this world. Opening her eyes she looked to Jack Pumpkinhead. The poor misfortunate creature was clothed in rags, with a jack-o-lantern for a head, and his limbs were made from rope-threaded sticks.

"Nice to meet you Elphie," the young thing replied, "Don't be frightened by my appearance. My mother made me out of the materials in the garden. She wanted to frighten Mombi and brought me to life with her powder of life."

Elphaba bent down to him and replied; "I will never judge you by the way you look."

"What happened to Fiyero and what are they going to do to the scarecrow, Elphie? And how did the scarecrow get here," politely replied Glinda. She had not figured that the scarecrow and Fiyero were the same person.

"They took both of them to the Gnome King; I don't know how the scarecrow got here. But I know that we have to get to the Gnome King's mountain."

"How," replied Dorothy looking over the couch?

Jack looked at Elphaba and replied, "Fly." He pointed to the large window. Elphaba's face grew big. She stood up and hurried to the window to see if it was barred. It wasn't. She opened the window and saw all of the Emerald City. Looking down she saw the Wheelers shove Fiyero in a rolling cage and hurry off like a dog sled team. "Everyone on the couch," commanded Elphaba.

"What about Tik Tok," snapped Dorothy. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"We have to go!"

"Not without Tik Tok," shouted Dorothy.

"Fine," she pointed her finger towards Dorothy and commanded, "Defy sepulchrum." Dorothy began to lift in the air. "You have only a few minutes. Now go. Fly out the window and get to Tik Tok." Dorothy giggled and soared out the window. Glinda ran to the window and cried, "Elphie, how'd you do that?"

"How do you think I got the broom to fly?"


	12. The Escape

Dorothy sailed to the ground outside Mombi's palace. Slowly she walked through the large gated doors and into the hall. Looking around Dorothy shook from fright. Quickly she ran around a corner scared of being caught. Behind her sat a stone creature, she screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of it, the lion an old friend was stone. Dorothy ran for her life to where Tik Tok sat.

"Tik Tok," she called. Reaching her mechanical friend she began turning the switches.

"Dor… Dorothy. I am sorry."

"It can't be helped, Tik Tok. We have to get to the attic, they took the Scarecrow!" She began running down the halls followed by Tik Tok and the screeching sounds of Wheelers. As she past the row of heads, Morrible screamed, "Come back you little brat!"

The heads all yelled at her as she made her way up the stairs.

Bursting through the attic doors Elphaba yelled, "What did you do?"

"Forget it Elphie," snipped Glinda, "everyone on the couch. Do your magic, Elphie. Jack, Belina, Tik Tok, Dorothy, on the couch. Now!"

"Where is Mombi, it's too quiet for this," Elphaba replied warming her hands.

Jack hopped on the couch, "She has secret meetings with the Gnome King."

"While I enchant this stupid thing, everyone get on the couch," Elphie snapped.

"No need to scream Elphie," Glinda snipped.

Elphaba truly did not mean to be screaming, but enough was enough for her. She was tired everything that had and was happening to her. There was nothing more she would like than to be back at Kiamo Ko with Liir and Fiyero. As she began reading from the bottle Jack had given her, a scream was heard through the castle. Glinda and Dorothy exchanged quick glances with Elphaba.

Jack softly replied, "Mombi's home."

Elphaba quickly finished her spell and ran to the window. "Defy sepulchrum," Elphaba called pointing to the couch with a gump head attached to the front.

"Glinda get out of here while you still can. Go save Fiyero and get Liir. I'll hold down the fort here."

"But Elphie-" Mombi's screams sounded closer. Elphaba ran around the now floating couch and helped push it out the window. Glinda and Dorothy began screaming as they were speeding above the once beautiful Emerald City. The green one sat by the window watching as her good friend flew with her old enemy over towards the Gnome King's mountain.

As Elphaba sat in a state of frozen shock, Mombi climbed the stairs of the palace wearing one of the younger heads in her cases. She screamed, "Elphaba, where are you?" Elphaba faced the door ready for whatever would come her way. Mombi burst through the doors and stormed into Elphaba's face. "Your son," she screamed.

Elphaba's heart dropped, but she wanted to remain calm, "what about him?"

"He has escaped from the Gnome King. But more importantly he has the silver slippers!" Elphaba coyly smiled. How proud she was of her son.

"How like mother and son. I cannot even count how many times, you yourself Elphaba has escaped from evildoers clutches. Come with me." Slowly Elphaba followed behind Mombi. It was strange that Mombi had not noticed the disappearance of all her captives. As they walked the stairs, Elphaba caught Morrible's head out of the corner of her eye.

"Mombi," she gulped, "where did you get the unpleasing head."

"Oh, Morrible," she laughed, "She was one of my mentors. When I came to the castle I rebrought her head to life. It was the kindest thing I could do for someone I was so close to. But her head is far too repulsive to place upon my delicate flesh. So I keep her as a center piece." Elphaba was disgusted.

No wonder she was a wicked witch supporter, if you will. She was a Morrible fan. Once more Elphaba was led into the thrown room. Mombi sat upon her thrown and Elphaba stood at the bottom of the steps.

"You surprise me Thropp, you have yet to try to escape."

"Escape to what? Without my broomstick I am unable to get to the Gnome King's Mountain being that I cannot walk across the Deadly Deserts. Than there is Glinda who is trapped above like me, _my_ best friend in the entire world. Fiyero… well…"

"How long are you going to keep up that scarecrow ruse with me? I have known for a while that the scarecrow was indeed Fiyero Tiggular. Since he was with Dorothy. In the Emerald City, anytime the Tin Man or Boq brought up you. He seemed distant and protective. Not to mention he was far too intelligent to be a scarecrow. Fiyero was too elegant. Besides after your 'death' he disappeared. I could only assume that meant you were still alive. Morrible conspired to over take Oz… I must catch myself here. I'm monologing. Don't want to give you too much."

Elphaba bowed her head. She truly was defeated. "How can you read the Grimmerie," Elphaba questioned.

Mombi's smile faded and she replied, "I can't. That's why you are still with me. You will tell me how to read this garbable."

Elphaba quickly looked up. All the spells Mombi knew? Morrible must have told her, she guessed. "What?" A smirk came to Elphaba's face. "I will do this Mombi, but give me the book so I might read it once more before I begin my lesson. It has been a while since I have read it. Sixteen years is a while. I may have forgotten."

Mombi glared at Elphaba unsure to trust the green girl or not. "No… I can see that you are trying to trick me."

Elphaba sighed. "I will have to break you into obedience, before I let you read the Grimmerie. Until then you can remain as my song bird."

"Song bird?"

"Yes, my music box until I hear from the Gnome King that of what our next recourse is."

"I do not sing?"

"I heard you that day you escaped the Wizard. You were with Galinda. Alone. Defying gravity. I was at Shiz, getting my magical education! But no, you had all the acclaim. I was out on the quad studying with your dearest Fiyero. He heard you singing and he has never been the same since. It was then I knew he would never marry Galinda. You will sing for me. By day you will be trapped."

Mombi moved her arms in a strategic way in front of Elphaba. Elphaba felt a pain in her stomach and fell to her knees. She could see herself… disappearing. She glanced at her hand strangely. Her hand was half see through. Elphaba tried to speak, but nothing came out. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up. She looked around and saw nothing, only what was in front of her. All else was black. Reaching in front of her, she knew where she was. She was in one of the mirrors in that hall.

"Welcome home, Elphaba, sing me something."

Slowly Elphaba moved her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "The only way you can speak is to sing. And only true love can break this spell. The dear prince won't be coming back anytime soon. Not if the Gnome King has his way. Now sing!" A tear ran down her Elphaba's cheek.

"Hands touch… eyes meet…"


	13. Fiyero the Scarecrow King of Oz

Fiyero had been taken to the Gnome King's mountain. He wondered why he of all people would be the desired by the Gnome King. What was he that the King feared? At least if he was at the mountain he might have the chance to save Liir. The Wheelers were the only creatures able to walk or wheel across the Deadly Deserts. All else turned to sand.

They dragged Fiyero there by nightfall. On top of the mountain they released Fiyero from his cage. As the Wheelers led Fiyero up the mountain, a booming voice became speaking:

"Who goes there?"

"We have brought the scarecrow," bellowed one of the Wheelers with a white face painted on. The voice gave a short chuckle and the mountain began shaking. Fiyero fell to his knees. The ground beneath him seemed to be eroding and caving in. Grasping onto a nearby rock, Fiyero attempted to hold onto the ground. As he looked down he could see out of his peripheral the Wheelers were rolling back down the mountain.

"Stop your fore play, scarecrow, fall in, like the good little king you are," replied the voice. Yet Fiyero still held onto the rock. His arms were not strong or as sturdy as his human arms, but they kept him from falling. Suddenly he felt the only stability he had tipping and falling into the crater below him. Fiyero took in a deep breath and let go yelling the word, "Elphaba" as he plummeted.

The fall seemed to go on forever. He zoomed by thousands of emeralds, diamonds, and rubies. Until finally he fell flat on his back. Had he had not been made of straw; he knew he would not have survived such a fall. Slowly he stood up searching his surroundings. Fiyero seemed to be in a cave in closure.

"King of Oz," boomed the voice. Swiftly Fiyero looked around him for the being, which this voice belonged. "Come now, I am right behind you." Fiyero jumped to see that carved in stone was the Gnome King. He stood tall and was a good ten feet tall, but was just an engraving in the wall. His movements were confined. "Why are you so worthy of the title of King of Oz? What have you sacrificed, Scarecrow? What have you lost? Have you lost those close to you? No… You were brought into being by whim of chance and that… girl… was certainly stupid enough in picking her companions. Yet you were the one who charmed the wizard into giving the title of King to. And where did you go for all those years? You disappeared. Like a coward."

Fiyero wanted nothing more than to take a hammer to the Gnome King and smash him into pieces. But he had to remain Scarecrow like. It seemed that the Gnome King did not know that Fiyero and Dorothy's scarecrow were one and the same. This meant that perhaps Liir was not a bargaining chip. "I do not know why the wizard chose me. And I chose Glinda the good to take over after me. But even so I am not the ruler of Oz. It is truly-"

"Do not say that name in my presence," the Gnome King roared shaking the walls, "She does not matter. Glinda and Dorothy are on their way to meet me. Mombi has dispatched of the wicked witch. All is falling into place. And you shall never see the light of another day. The son of the witch will keep you company as I have no use for him now." The Gnome King began to dissolve back into the walls.

Fiyero looked up and saw that the rocks that had fallen into his embankment had begun rolling up to patch the hole. As the light disappeared a hole in the wall began to form. In pitch black Fiyero could barely make out the figure entering through the hole with a torch in their hands. The hole closed behind the being. The creature backed against the wall and slid on the ground with its back resting on the wall. It let the torch fall on the ground revealing its face. Fiyero ran to his son.

"Liir," he gasped falling in front of Liir.

"Who be you creature," Liir snipped.

"Liir..."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am…" Fiyero stopped himself. If the Gnome King was made of stone he probably could hear all that went on inside of their cell. "A friend of your mother's."

"Hm… I did not know my mother had friends. Who be you, scarecrow. Do you have a real name?" Fiyero shock his head no. "Why is the King keeping you here," replied Liir trying to suppress any feelings he had of his mother.

"I am King of Oz."

"… You're Dorothy's scarecrow?" Fiyero nodded. "Then you are no friend of mine sir. Please move away from me now."

"Why," Fiyero snapped.

"You almost killed my mother!" Fiyero had sworn that Elphaba or him self had told him about that night. What truly had happened?

"Your mother has many friends. Me, being one of them."

"Sir, I have very few memories and my mother is the only one that remains in tact. I know that she was a beautiful lady in green skin casing. But we lived alone in… in… we lived alone… she… ahh!" Liir began screaming grabbing his head in pain.

His father's face would have turned pale had he have had skin. "Liir! What is it?"

Liir winced in pain. "The Gnome King is taking my memories." The young boy then fainted in exhaustion. About to tear up, Fiyero crawled next to his son taking him in his arms. He held onto the young boy with Liir's head upon Fiyero's heart.


	14. Am I dead?

_Suddenly he felt the only stability he had tipping and falling into the crater below him. Fiyero took in a deep breath and let go yelling the word, "Elphaba" as he plummeted._

* * *

Glinda looked up straight to the mountain as she heard her dear friend's words. "Fiyero," she gasped crawling to the front of the couch. "Umm… Mister Gulmp-"

"Gump," the head sadly replied.

"Well Mister _Gump_, I have friends on that mountain is there anyway we could go faster?"

"I'm trying to stay together, let alone fly at the same time. Ya'll aren't the lightest thing in the world."

Tik Tok blinked his large eyes mechanically replied, "I am sorry for my weight. I am made from the finest steel."

Glinda glared at the mountain ahead of her and imaged what lay in front of them. Glinda had never been across the Deadly Deserts or even met the Gnome King. She had heard that he was great and powerful, but she had heard the same about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. How she wished Elphaba could be with her. Elphaba would know what to do. Than her thoughts turned to Boq. Poor Boq transformed back into a tin man and turned into stone. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

* * *

Elphaba sat on the ground of her darkness. Mombi had long gone to bed. She wished she could look about her prison. The darkness filled all not shown in the mirror. To keep herself in some sort of happiness she began humming to the tune her and Fiyero and once sung for one another. She missed her family so much.

A weird memory came to her mind. _Liir was only a few months old and the two parents were sitting by a warm fire kissing each other gently. Liir giggled on the ground. _

_Elphaba looked to her son than back to her love. "What if he doesn't love me? What if he turns out to hate me and he turns us in!"_

"_Breathe, Fae, our son would never do this."_

"_Fiyero," she replied nuzzling into her husband, "don't leave me ever again. I died when you died. I will do all in my power to keep you safe. Please promise you won't leave me. I know I'm not beautiful, but I love you… I…"_

_Fiyero wrapped his arms around her tighter and replied, "Fae, I will never leave you again. I found you once in 'death' I will find you again. No matter where you or I go. Liir and you are the most important things in my life now. You are beautiful, my darling, truly beautiful. I do not see how others do not see how beautiful," he began to softly sing, "I've lost all residence and crossed a borderline. And if it turns out its over too fast, I'll make every moment last. As long as your mine." _

_Suddenly from the ground they heard the tiny words, "my mummy." Both parents looked at the young child raising its arms to be picked up. Elphaba with tears in her eyes held her infant son.

* * *

_

When Elphaba finally looked back up from her memory, it was day time. Strangely enough she was not sitting inside the mirror, but outside the mirror. She stood up and looked around her. Truly she was out. Until she caught site of the mirror, where inside the mirror laid a lifeless green body. Elphaba backed up barely breathing. "Am I dead," she gasped.

"No you are not dead, come on, we do not have much time," replied a soft voice behind her. Elphaba jumped and turned to see a youthful girl, no older than Liir. The girl was naturally beautiful. Her long blonde hair flowed longer than Elphaba's and her eyes were emerald.

"Who are you," snipped Elphaba.

"There is no time, we only have to sunset to go," the girl reached for her hand. Elphaba stepped back.

"Am I dead?"

"No."

"Than what am I?"

"You are Elphaba, mother of Liir and we must go. We have a long run. I cannot apparate over the mountain." Elphaba felt her knees go weak.

"What about my body and Mombi," Elphaba guessed.

"I am Ozzy and I am one of Mombi's prisoners. Your son is with the Gnome King across the Deadly Deserts and we only have until sunset."

"What happens at sunset, we turn into a pumpkin?"

"No matter where we are. No matter what world we are in we will disappear and return to our bodies. Will you trust me and just come," Ozzy argued trying to leave the room with Elphaba in tow.

"I am dreaming aren't I?"

Ozzy threw her arms up in exasperation, "listen we haven't much time! We have to save you and Liir! The prophecy-"

"Stop," Elphaba screamed almost shaking Ozzy with her force, "I cannot take it anymore. My heart is too tired to fight or go on any further. I am that lump of a body over there. I'm going now to put myself together. I will wake up. I want to go home… home… to my son. To my husband! I was happy," Elphaba began to tear up, "Why is it whenever I become happy it is taken from me. I loved Shiz and being friends with Glinda so they send me to the Emerald City. I love the Emerald City, than I am banished from the beautiful city. I make peace with Nessa and she… is murdered. I have Fiyero and they took that from me too. As soon as I have him again, Glinda, and a beautiful nongreen child with Fiyero, I LOSE it all!"

Elphaba suddenly felt woozy. It was as if the world was swirling around her. The young girl seemed to be calling out her name, but Elphaba could not hear a thing. It was as if she was in a twister. Swirling around. And around. Elphaba could not hear or feel a thing, but it felt as if something was kicking from inside of her and as if Fiyero was holding her hand.


	15. Awoken, but not as Herself

It felt as if there was blinding light shining on her brighter than the sun. Elphaba was unable to even open her eyes or move any part of her body. She tried to speak, but knew no one could hear her.

"Please help me," she called, "what is going on! Where am I! Fiyero!" Tears she could feel had cooled on her cheek. She could make a few voices around her poking at her stomach and arms.

The man replied, "You've contained her?"

The woman snipped, "yes, sir."

The man made an odd gargling noise, "and the father?"

"Dead. And the boy?"

"The Gnome King has him. How far along is she?"

"Three months. She has been traveling for a long time."

"What is going on," Elphaba mumbled trying to lift her arms.

"Her fingers are twitching, sir," the woman replied. The woman sounded older but more intelligent than the man.

"Good, by morning she will return with me to the Emerald City."

Elphaba's head pounded. She felt like she was being fried to a crisp by the blinding lights. "Please let them go," she cried out.

* * *

The old woman walked to her kitchen and wet a rag with cool water. Slowly she walked back to the green woman and sat next to her. She placed the wet rag on the woman's forehead. The green girl had been out for several hours mumbling to herself. The old hag treated the lost woman as if she was her own child. She stayed by her side.

The old lady was named Marilynn.

She lived a few miles outside the Emerald City. Her house was on a hill overlooking the green city. Marilynn was a physician of sorts, not a witch, but a doctor. It had been a several months since Mombi had been killed. Her evil deeds had been erased. The Gnome King gave back the Emerald City to the Wizard of Oz. Marilynn had been summed by the Wizard to heal this woman found in his palace. She was three months pregnant and had green skin.

The green girl lay on her table moaning different phrases and words. The most understandable of these were 'Fiyero', 'let them go', and 'I saved him.' Marilynn had no idea what these meant. She did not know who the lady was or how she came to be in the palace. _How did this girl come to be come pregnant? How did this girl become green?_

Every day Marilynn would feed the girl woman her special waking medicine. But she knew that the lady would probably lose her memory in this concoction. It had been three days since the Wizard's soldiers had brought the girl to Marilynn. The old woman had fallen asleep in her chair next to the green woman.

She was suddenly awakened by a gasping sound. Marilynn opened her eyes and saw the green woman's eyes wide open. "Good morning," Marilynn replied. The woman gasped in fear.

"Where am I," she snipped, "who are you, why can I not move?"

"You have been unconscious for several days. Your body has no strength. The baby probably has been taking all of your-"

"Baby!"

"Why yes," Marilynn replied standing, "you are pregnant." The girl was shocked had trouble breathing. "Let us begin slowly. I am Marilynn, you can call me Granny. And you are in my house. Who are you, ma'am?"

The girl's eyes darted about. "I? I?"

"How did you get into the palace?"

"Palace?"

"Oh my… I knew I put too much of the hazel in the brew," Marilynn snapped, "you are a few hours south of the Emerald city. The wizard himself found you in his palace. You looked like you had been through hell my dear. You were badly beaten. He brought you to old Granny, that's me dearie, to fix all your impurities. Actually I believe I did pretty good. I was able to get all the green material off of your skin. Here let old Granny help you up."

The girl was shaking in fear as Granny came closer to her. Slowly Granny helped her up into a sitting position. "Come dearie, we must get you some food and washed up. The Wizard himself told me to send you to him as soon as you were well. In a day or two, my beautiful lady will be before the Wizard in the most beautiful place in all of Oz."

Indeed Granny helped bathe the woman and put her in a dress more fitting of her pregnant state. Slowly the woman ate the soup Granny had prepared for her. Granny stared in amazement at the girl.

"You look so familiar dearie."

"Oh… who do I look like?"

"I don't know."

"Then how can I be familiar to you," snapped the girl.

"You seem like someone of importance. I can tell these things. Now dearie I sent out the message for the soldiers to come get you. Tomorrow morning you and I will hop on a carriage to see the Wizard. What an odd nice man, that wizard is."

"Is he like your king?"

"No… he is a wizard! A powerful being! He rules over all of Oz and has done so, since… well he has ruled for a long period."

"Why does he want to see me? I don't even know who I am?"

"Well dearie, you were found inside his palace. He probably wants to check on you. Perhaps you are someone of importance to him. If you were not he probably would…. Well you would not be seeing Granny. May I ask you a question, miss."

"Why not," the woman sassed.

"Who is Fiyero?"

The woman put down her spoon. "Who," she asked.

"Fiyero, you were moaning his name quite a bit."

"I… I don't know… maybe he's the baby's father?" A tear came to the confused woman's eye. The baby was a little stranger and she wished she knew how it had gotten there. How did she get to the palace? Why did the wizard care about her? Fiyero… the name sounded so familiar.


	16. Memories Flooding In

Fiyero… Fiyero.

The young girl repeated these words in as she tried to sleep. She could not remember who she was? Where was she from? Who did she loved… did anyone love her in return. She looked to her pale hand as if it looked wrong. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember anything. Any sort of clue to who she was? Granny called her 'fortunate one', because she had an audience with the Wizard. Why? Questions and that one word kept her from getting much sleep. But she did finally doze off to sleep….

* * *

The fortunate one opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were green. This did not scare her. It seemed almost right. The woman looked to her stomach and it was still pregnant. She looked around. It seemed like a university of sorts. Students were walking all around her without taking a moment to notice her. She began walking around until she became stunned. In front of her was… well herself only much younger and not pregnant. She automatically new it was herself, because the younger lady had green skin as well. The younger version of herself was pushing young girl in a wheelchair. The female in the wheelchair seemed to order the older one around. Past fortunate one replied to the girl in the wheelchair, "Nessa, I need to talk to you."

"Nessa," fortunate one replied softly. This name was familiar and brought sadness to her heart. She did not know why though.

"Oh, Elphaba isn't it wonderful! Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night with the munchkin boy she found for me. And I only wish there was something I could do for her to repay her, see… we deserve each and she helped it come true…"

The two wheeled off. "Wait," the fortunate one gasped running after them, but she was unable to catch up with them. The harder she ran the harder it was for her to keep her breath. She finally stopped and looked around.

The fortunate one was outside the University grounds. She just knew it. Her younger self was all dolled up and not in a good way. She was talking to a young boy her age. The fortunate one tried to walk around to see the boy's face, but felt herself unable to move.

Her younger self snipped at him, "So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be..."

"Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow," he answered. His voice seemed familiar. If only she could see his face.

"Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you. Here let me help you…"

"I'm fine. Maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety," he snipped when he turned to leave her he disappeared into thin air.

"Fiyero...," younger self replied.

"Fiyero," gasped the fortunate one!

* * *

Granny looked onto her new roomie who was shaking in her sleep. Quickly she walked to the fortunate one and touched her. "Oh fortunate one, wake up."

She awoke with a rush and sat right up with the word, "Fiyero," on her lips.

"Who," Granny smiled.

Fortunate one took in a deep sigh and replied, "someone from my past. But he… disappeared."

"Ah so you are getting your memory back good… good… well it is time to get ready so put on that fine dress the wizard sent over for you and we will leave. The soldiers have been here since dawn, the poor dears. Granny told them I would make tea for them, but them boys were too proud to drink Granny's tea. That's all right I make it from dung beetles anyway. Well hop to it, Fortunate one." Granny had dressed herself up fine to impress the wizard herself.

The fortunate one took in a deep breath and sighed, "Nessa…" A tear came to her eye. It took her no time to get ready. It was a simple black dress big enough to fit around her belly. The two women filed into a royal carriage and set off with the soldiers to meet the wizard. The long ride and the bad night of sleep put the fortunate one straight to sleep.

* * *

Once again she was still pregnant and green. This time she seemed to be in an attic like room. Her younger self was frantically looking through a book while a same age young lady tried to talk to her. The girl was very bubbly and the only word the fortunate one could use to describe her was blonde. But the girl seemed very sweet. It puzzled her how she could see the girl called Nessa and this one, but not… Fiyero.

"I'm through excepting limits 'cuz someone says they're so… some things I cannot change, but 'til I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I'd lost. Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down," her younger self replied in almost song.

Suddenly banging came to the door. Her younger self-backed up against a wall, with a large open window in it. Guards came bursting through the door yelling, "You're coming with us," and "you traitor!" The blonde tried to pull free, but the men were too strong for her.

"Let go of her," Fortunate yelled stepping forward to try to do something, but knew no one could see her. Her younger self was on her broom stick and yelled, "its not her you want, its me, its me!" She began levitating and flying out the window. The guards ran to the window staring at her as she cursed the world she lived in. Fortunate's eyes remained on the blonde one. The blonde one sang to herself but to her friend, "I hope you're happy. My friend..." As soon as the younger green girl was gone the guards turned to the young blonde on the ground.

"Are you alright, Miss Glinda," replied one of them helping her to her feet. The scene began to disappear before Fortunate's eyes. "Glinda," she whispered, "my friend…"

* * *

When she blinked her eyes opened Granny was frantically futzing with herself. "Granny just cannot believe that she is going to the palace. Oh sure I'd seen the wizard before, but never inside his majesty's humble abode!" Fortunate rolled her eyes and looked at pale palms. She felt wrong in her own skin. Looking out onto the green city, which seemed lusterless, she placed her hands on her stomach. "Glinda," she sighed with a giggle, "we all can't go by bubble."

"What was that dearie," Granny snipped.

"Oh nothing."


	17. Who is Fiyero?

Granny had dolled the fortunate one up to look like she was some beautiful deity. Her long black hair had been pulled back and her dress was a refined green. Slowly she walked up the steps of the palace. It seemed like she had done this before. She began walking head of Granny. She knew exactly where she was going.

"Fortunate one, slow down, Granny's bones are less ready than yours!" But the fortunate one kept walking. She walked straight into the thrown room. Her head began to hurt and she heard someone screaming the words, "mom," in her head. She stopped for a moment.

When she opened her eyes she looked up to see the Wizard. He was not a tall man, but seemed about the rough age of forty. His hair was a dark brown and he had thick mustache. The fortunate one looked at him as if he looked recognizable but changed.

"Dear girl, you look so much like your mother," he spoke dignified.

The fortunate one bowed her head to the Wizard and replied, "forgive me sir, for speaking in such candor, but you knew my mother?"

"Yes dear girl I did, I loved your mother very much."

"Loved? Is she… I mean is she…"

"Long past. She was truly beautiful. Do you know why I have brought you here, young one?"

"No."

"I found you here in my palace, beaten to death it seemed from the inside and out. You were right over there," he pointed, "by the mirrors. You were already pregnant… well my child I'm here to fill in some of the gaps."

The fortunate smiled, trying to contain her tears. Other than a few of her visions, she knew nothing of her life. "Yes, can you please help, sire."

He stood up and crossed to the young girl. He was about the same height as her. "Come we will take a walk around your new home." He opened his hand to her. She slowly took it, his hand had a firm grip, and it felt wrong.

"Your mother was a munchkin. She and I were intimate. Dear child, I am your father." Fortunate one stopped walking. In one moment she went from knowing nothing, to being the daughter of the most influential man in Oz.

"Your highness?"

"You are my daughter."

"But I… cannot be your daughter. No. Its… its not that I do not want to your daughter… it just seems wrong… I don't even know my name."

"Your name is Melena, after your mother. She died giving childbirth. You were raised in Munchkinland and went to Shiz University. Than you disappeared for sometime my child. I have been searching for you ever since. I have always wanted to be a father… you are truly wonderful. When my men found you here, in my own home, I was speechless. But you were badly beaten as if you had been through a war. Come let me you show you to your corridors." The two began walking again. Melena… it seemed wrong.

The wizard escorted the now named Melena to her chambers in the north tower. The room was pink and smelled of bubbles. It made Melena sick. "I shall see you at dinner, my sweet," her father replied as he shut the door. She could hear the door lock. A prisoner… She looked around the unpleasant room with a smirk. Her eye caught on a large window. She crossed to it and began looking around the green city. There seemed to be nothing new to look at. Melena knew she had seen it all before.

Her window overlooked Oz's west side. Looking over the forest was the top of a black castle. "Kiamo Ko," she whispered. "I've been there before," she began think to herself, "Melena… my mother? I wish I knew exactly what happened to me… it's the worst feeling in the world not knowing who you are… stop thinking that way, Melena? You have to believe in yourself… maybe another nap, might help… maybe another vision will come."

Melena crossed to the satin bed and lay on top of the bed. She closed her eyes; she sat for a few hours unable to sleep. Trying to make herself sleep wasn't helping. But she did fall asleep…

* * *

"Because I knew you, I have been changed for good," the green woman and the pink lady sang to one another. Her past self now looked only ten years younger than her present self.

"You have to hide," her past self snipped as she hid the one called Glinda. Glinda called out her friend's name, but Melena could not understand that name. She then proceeded to watch herself be 'destroyed by a young child. The soldiers once surrounding her young self began singing and lifted the girl on their shoulders carrying her out of the room.

"I am in Kiamo Ko," Melena shouted to herself.

A scarecrow was the only creature left in the room, she tried to look at his face, but found herself unable to move once again.

"Oh, if only you knew," the creature replied softly, "oh Glinda you were her friend," it yelled. The scarecrow ran out of the room quickly. Glinda emerged from behind a curtain. Melena had not commented on this before, but even in her sadness of 'her' death, the girl was beautiful. Glinda bent down and picked up her past self's hat and a green bottle left behind.

"Unlimited," Glinda sniffed.

"I'm here," Melena, cried out, "I'm alive! It's me… Melena…" No one could hear her. She felt ridiculous calling out to someone who couldn't hear her. "Goodbye my friend," Glinda cried and pulled out her wand. Twirling the wand in circles a pink bubble appeared around Glinda the Good and she flew out of the room.

"Don't go," cried Melena. A tear came to her eye.

The scarecrow walked back in to the room. Tears came to the creature. He sat there crying until he heard something. It sounded like banging. Than he felt himself being lifted slightly into the air. He looked down and realized where he was standing.

"Come on," a voice said below him.

The scarecrow jumped up and hid behind a bookcase. As the door underneath him flipped opened the scarecrow tried to find out what it was. Her past self pulled herself up.

The wicked witch came out of the hole and sat on her knees sighing, "I did the right thing. It was the only way."

The scarecrow came out of hiding unafraid of the witch. She stood up and closed the trap door. The green witch sat herself back on the floor in tears and was whispering, "oh Fiyero. I needed you."

The scarecrow went to cross to her. Than stopped himself. But it was too late she had heard him. She jumped up scattered. "What are you doing here straw man! Why didn't you leave with the others? I should have burned you up when I had the chance. Who are you, straw man? What have I done to you to make you help the herd try to 'melt' me? I could be rid of you in a second you know this."

He took a step towards her knowing that she had been beaten, "You are destroying my love." "Tell me," she reached out her hand and the broom flew to her, "Who is this love of yours so that I can give them my regards when you die."

"No," Melena whispered, "…he seems familiar. Don't do it."

The scarecrow lifted his head up into some light. She dropped her broom and grabbed her face gasping. "You're destroying my love with your wickedness."

"Fi… Fiyero," both girls replied. The two past lovers hugged.

"You were dead," both the green girl and Melena replied.

"I remember this…. You were supposed to be killed. They… were coming me. You took my place! I said an incantation. It saved your life!"

Past self-pulled back for a moment, "It… it worked? My… my… spell? It saved you?"

Fiyero bent down and kissed her lips. She gripped his face and kissed him back than pull back in a small gasp.

"What is it," he asked.

"I have ruined you, Fiyero. You are hated and forgotten in Oz. You are not even a human anymore. Why don't you kill me the way you know you should. Like they said, 'now that you're dead you can no longer ruin my life."

"How can you say that? It was your love that saved my life and it is you love that keeps me going on."

"Oh… Yero," she sighed falling back into his embrace.

The room suddenly changed around Melena. It was a bedroom. The two lovers were in bed next to each other. Melena began to think herself out loud, "I transformed my former lover into a scarecrow… if only there was someway for me to help him."

Her past self was not sleeping well and walked to the balcony. While her past self was away she walked to Fiyero asleep on the bed. His face was away from her. Melena had not seen his face before. And could still not see it in the darkness. "If I could really touch you maybe, I could help," Melena replied. She sat on the edge of the bed and touched his face.

"Var manen som du är riktigt," the words flew out of her mouth. She did not even know what she was saying, but they went out of her mouth. The scarecrow form began to dissolve and a human form came back.

Melena became very scared… "I did that? What did I do? Luckily this is a dream!" She backed up.

Fiyero rolled over and replied, "Fae, what's wrong."

Melena smiled a this name. It made her feel special and loved. "

"Fae?"

Her past self turned around and was dumbfounded. "Yero? Yero! Look at yourself…"

Fiyero stood up as the human he truly was. He walked to a mirror hanging on the wall and gasped.

"Fae?" "Not me…"

"I… I… I…," replied Melena. "I have powers? Perhaps its because I'm the Wizard's daughter."

"It must have been our love," he smirked feeling his cheeks.

"If our love could have changed you than I would have been degreenified."

"But I wouldn't have you any other way, Elphie. You're beautiful in this form." Elphaba giggled and smiled at her love. He walked up to her.

"Fiyero… I cannot believe that you are here. You… you were dead… Fiyero." Past replied.

"I love you with all my heart," replied Melena on the verge of tears.

"I will never leave you again," he replied to her.

"Liar," screamed Melena, "if this was true, than how am I here pale and pregnant!"


	18. Off to see the Wizard

Melena woke up with tears in her eyes. Though never have seeing this man before, she was full of sadness. Because if he was still alive or loved her, he would be with her now. Why would she had been beaten and left in the palace? Did he do this to her? But he almost gave his life for her? She was so confused.

Melena got off the bed and crossed once more to the window. It was sunset and Kiamo Ko shined beautiful in the sun. She sat there until dinner trying to remember Fiyero's face or any other aspect of her life. Where was this girl named Glinda now, who was so close to her once? Or who was Nessa?

Her father sent a maid to fetch her for dinner. The two ate a long dinner table. The two ate at one side from each other. By the door there was a statue of a robotic like man. He had a warm quality to him to Melena. They ate roast goat that night, something displeased her stomach by eating this meat.

"Sire," she pleaded.

"Please, call me, father," he snobbery snipped.

"Father," it felt odd to say it, "may I inquire about the stone statue in the corner of the room?"

"He was a victim of Mombi's rule. He once was a great captain. I keep him as a remembrance of…. Well a remembrance."

"Boq," she smiled.

"What?"

"Boq, I will call him Boq."

The wizard stood up from his seat and said, "I have had enough reminiscing for one night. Maid, please escort my daughter to her room." Melena slowly stood knowing instantly she had said the wrong thing.

As she walked towards the door she replied, "goodnight… father." The wizard smiled. Before exiting she stopped by the stone man. She touched his arm and gave a small smile. Than finally she left the room. The Wizard picked up his goblet and threw it to the wall.

He stomped over to the statue and looked where she had touched the statue man.

It was tin like silver. The wizard almost made a growling sound. "I saw the girl, she is beautiful in the wrong skin, sire" replied an entering soldier.

"You hid the boy."

"Save in Gilikin."

"And the bird."

"With the boy."

"And you are sure all other family relatives are dead?"

"Yes, sire."

"Than how is she remembering? She knew the tin man and his true ordinances."

"But… sire, may I ask, where is the scarecrow?"

"The scarecrow, below in the dungeon… why do you ask?"

"Well if the tin man is truly master Boq, than perhaps the scarecrow is someone to the witch as well. She is the one who brought him to you."

"Hmmm… let us go and see," the wizard snapped.

* * *

The two deviant men walked down the deep depths to the dungeon. "Scarecrow," the wizard called to a figure in the dark.

"What is it?"

"The wicked witch what did she mean to you or did you mean to her?"

"Why?"

"Just answer."

"Never."

"There must be someone out there you hold dear that I can destroy," snapped the Wizard.

"You already have. You killed her."

"Her, who?"


	19. Meeting as if for the First Time

Melena again had a vision…

* * *

But this one was quite different. Melena was alone sitting in a dark roomed spotlighted by a harsh light. There were no sounds, nothing near her. It scared her. Again she was green and still pregnant. She rubbed her belly and began to wonder is it a girl or boy.

"Is that you," a voice called.

Melena looked around and could not see outside of her little ball of light. She assumed she was to watch another moment in this green girl's life, but could not see anything.

"You're so beautiful." She smiled; someone thought she was once beautiful even with her green skin. "How far long are you?"

She rubbed her belly even more. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Can you tell me why you wont speak… please speak." There was simply silence. "What did I do to you, my love?"

The voice that called in the dark seemed close. "Hello," Melena replied lifting up her hand looking off into the darkness.

The voice sighed, "finally."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"You can't see me?

"I'm sorry, person, but all I see is black."

"I'm sitting right next to you."

She made an exasperated laugh, "Sure… I'm just imagining you right now. You right now… that's it."

"Come on Fae, I only a few a minutes before I lose you again."

Melena was struck. She sat up on her knees and began looking around. "Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you. Sit back down, Fae. Can't you feel my hand on your hand." Melena sat back down. "Close your eyes. And take in a deep breath. If you believe I'm there. I will be."

She rolled her eyes, she being of little faith. Melena placed one hand on the baby and the other on her knee. Taking in a full breath, she heard someone else's breath. As she exhaled she felt the warmth of someone's touch on her hand. "Don't open your eyes, keep going Fae," the voice called. She took in another breath, this time with more hope. Finally she felt it. A thick grip on hand. Tears and a smile came to her face.

Melena could feel a palm on her face. "Some how I've fallen under your spell. Every moment as long you're as your mine. I wake up my body and make up for lost time. Say there's no future for us as a pair. And I know. I may know. I don't care," the voice sang to her softly, "Fae, open your eyes," it replied softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw sitting close in front of her the man from her dreams. "Fiyero," she whispered. He nodded his head and the two hugged tightly.

"Fae, I thought I would never see you again," he gasped.

"Fiyero, who am I? Where are you? What is happening to me… to us…" she cried.

He pulled back and mouthed words she could not hear. "Don't say my real name. I cannot hear it. Every time someone says my name, I'm taken somewhere else. Please… where are you."

"I'm…"

"You're?"

"I'm…"

"Fiyero," she gasped.

"I'm dead."

Tears came to her eyes even more. She was unable to breath. "No…"

"I wish I could help you, Fae. You have to save the scarecrow. I love you. You have to remember. Please, Fae, don't cry. I do not have anytime left. Please listen to this… you have to get to the scarecrow, before it is too late. Free the bird. And remember us. Remember who you are and I will always be with you. I will always love you, Fae." The handsome man knelt forward to kiss her lips. As his lips touched hers, Fiyero began to dissolve into nothing.

Melena was left alone in the darkness. Once again lost, saddened, and confused. She cried in her dream until she awoke the next morning.


	20. Finding Liir

Melena awoke forcefully to a loud booming sound. It sounded almost like a crack of lightning. Quickly the lady put on her robe and ran to her door. When she went to open it she found it locked. Melena pulled and tugged banging on the door. She crossed to her window and looked out to the Emerald City. It looked so much different that the first night. Had it always looked this way?

All the emeralds were gone. There were stone people strewn about in frozen positions. The loud noise she noticed came from a metal contraption by the entrance of the palace. "Tik Tok," she whispered. It seemed that a few of the soldiers were trying to pull the metal honk apart. But it seemed to be impossible. "I have to get down there," she thought to herself. Her mind started filtering. She remembered this metal heap.

Melena closed her eyes tightly and the world began spinning. She opened her eyes and saw a black and white world. Closing her eyes again, the world stopped moving. Melena opened her eyes and looked about. She had been transported to the steps by the Gale Force. The world regained its color and movement.

"Stop," she yelled running towards the creature.

The Gale Force soldiers looked to her in confusion. "My lady," the fattest replied, "we have orders from the Wizard to destroy of this."

"I am the daughter of the Wizard, yes?" The men nodded. "Than regard me as your princess and obey my will. Go back to your duties. I will deal with this creature. Go," she snapped. Reluctantly the men retreated back. With all the beatings that the metal creation had taken, it had not one scratch or dent. She walked around the creature. There were three toggles on its back that read: thinking, speaking, action.

Quickly she began twisting the speaking and thinking. Once fully wound the creature began making tinking sounds. "Could you please wind my action," the mechanically man replied. Melena did as he asked. Once completely wound he turned his head around to see her. His eyes widened. "Miss Falaba!" "Shh…," she spoke to the creature, "you know who I am?"

The thing nodded, "you are green. Never have I met someone green." Melena looked at her hands and saw pale. "Once, I was green… I think… lets go somewhere where we can talk freely. Quickly… Tik Tok."

"At your service, my lady," Tik Tok said.

* * *

The two quickly made their way to the forest. Melena knew her father would search high and low in the castle before searching outside for her. The walked on the yellow brick road until the city was in a some distance away. "Here into the trees," she called further ahead than Tik Tok. She curved off the road. Tik Tok followed. She sat herself in a darkened part of the forest. Tik Tok stopped next to her.

"What did you call me," she snapped.

"Hmm… I called you Miss Falaba… sorry my functions cannot say your name correctly."

"For Oz sakes. I have never heard my real name!"

"What happened after the battle with the Gnome King, Miss?"

Melena looked up at him confused, "who?"

"The Gnome King. We were going to rescue the scarecrow and your son."

"Son… I have not seen this child in my dreams. Are you sure that it is not the one I am pregnant with?"

Tik Tok shock his head no. "That happened before the fight."

"What fight are you speaking about Tik Tok?"

"You and the Gnome King were in a fierce battle. Than everything went black. Miss Dorothy is still in his dungeons."

"Whose dungeons?"

"The Gnome King. Come we must hurry back to his palace." Tik Tok began walking back towards the Emerald City. "Tik Tok," Melena called chasing after him.

"Why are you going back to the Wizard? Where does this Gnome King live?"

"He lives there," Tik Tok pointed to the palace.

"Oh Tik Tok. I have been there for some time and the only King there is… my father… the Wizard."

"But the scarecrow, Miss Glinda, and Miss Dorothy are still in his dungeon! I was there Miss Falaba. He wanted me destroyed because I am the army of Oz. The scarecrow king told me to protect them. I must protect them."

"Glinda," Melena replied with a tear coming to her eye, "she is alive. Fiyero asked me to save the scarecrow. We have to wait until night fall to go to the dungeons. Come let us stay hidden until than and rest. I have to see if I can remember anything else. Are you sure you cannot tell me anymore?"

"I have not known you that long Miss Falaba, but I know that you truly loved your son."

"Do you know his name?"

The mechanical creature sat and thought for some time. "If you wind up my think more and give me a few minutes, I should come up with the answer." Melena twisted his think and sat next to a tree. She held tightly onto her stomach. "I have been a mother before," she thought to herself, "why can I not remember my own son?"

* * *

Sleeping had not been as fulfilling as Melena wished. She saw no visions. No new information was gained. Tik Tok started making weird tiking sounds waking her up. She stood up and saw that he was trying to move, but had not action or speaking left. It was sunset and she could still see his toggles. She turned both toggles tightly.

"There you are," she smiled.

"Thank you, Miss. I have remembered the lad's name. It twas Liir."

"Liir," she smiled happily, "I like that name. I must have had this child with Fiyero. And lost him with Fiyero."

"I do not know, Miss."

"Come, if we are going to save our friends that we must hurry."

* * *

It felt so familiar to Melena sneaking around the palace walls. She felt as if she had snuck out before, so sneaking in would be easier. Melena knew every door to use and how to stay one step ahead of the Gale Force. "Which cell are they in Tik Tok," she replied looking at the long dark hallway of cells. Tik Tok walked ahead. Melena slowed down, she began hearing words echoe in the room. Sounds from the past.

"_Oh Fiyero… what do you think she will do to him?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_I wish there was something we could do, Fiyero."_

"_We have to be strong. We can't let her get the best of us… I love you."_

Melena stopped by a cell and looked inside, it was empty. But she felt like Fiyero had been there before. She took in a deep breath and followed Tik Tok.

"Tik Tok," a small child like voice called.

"I found them Miss Falaba!"

Melena ran to her mechanic friend. The child gasped and backed away. "You never die do you," screamed the child.

Inside the cell with the little girl was a gigantic pink frilly bird. It was almost the size of the young girl. In the cell next to them was a young looking scarecrow chained to a wall. "You know who I am," Melena replied grasping the bars staring at the child.

"Of course, you tried to kill me and the scarecrow! You are the Wicked Witch of the West." The bird began squawking and shaking its feathers at the girl. This did not scare the young girl. "Your Dorothy," Melena snapped in a vindictive way.

She nodded her head.

"Tik Tok find a way to break through these bars. I'll try this one," Melena snapped pointing towards the other cell. Tik Tok did as she said. Melena crossed to the Scarecrow's cell.

"Hi," she smiled friendly.

He slowly looked up to her. His eyes began blinking fast when he saw her. "Your? But you and he? I watched you! You protected-."

"Full sentences please. I don't speak teenage gibberish." Melena closed her mouth. Where did this new confidence and sarcasm come from?

"You saved my life."

"So you know who I am too?" He shook his head no. "Than how can you know I saved your life."

"I don't remember much. But I remember a beautiful green woman who said a spell over my body and I began breathing once more. But I became this. Than you went to fight a rock sorcerer with him and neither of you came back. We were dragged down here and have been ever since."

"What is your name?"

"I don't know much… but the girl keeps calling me… Liir."

Melena's legs almost collasped underneath themselves.


	21. Returning to Kiamo Ko

"The girl keeps calling me… Liir."

Melena couldn't tell if that name meant anything truly to her, but her legs were shaking. It was the name that got to her. Not knowing why Melena wanted to rip open the bars herself and hold him in her arms. She smiled at the young boy. He gave a half smirk. Tik Tok had pulled and tugged as hard as his small metal arms could. Yet they still would not budge.

"Come on you bucket of bolts, get him out before the Gale Force arrives," Melena cried.

"I am trying Miss Falaba." Melena herself began grabbing a hold of the bars and tugging and pulling.

"I refuse to live without my memories. I want to be me again. Fiyero… Fiyero!" As Melena screamed the name of the man she believed was her former lover, the walls began to shake. She began crying and pulling on Liir's bars. "I am tired of this. I will not go back into hiding… I want to go home. Home! Home! Home! Fiyero!"

Dorothy grabbed the pink bird in fright. The bird was flapping its wings profusely and cawing. Liir looked up to the crazy woman. "Miss Falaba, what are you doing," Tik Tok called. Suddenly voices were heard down the hallway.

"How did she get down here," one called, "go on after her. She found him!"

A tear came to her eyes as she saw the soldiers try to run towards her as the walls shock. The ground rumbled and stones crashed. Yet the world moved slowly in the motion. Melena looked to Tik Tok who still tugged on the bars, but with the rumbling he fell to the floor on his backside. Dorothy was screaming at the top of her lungs, but Melena could not understand it. Than Melena looked to the boy, he still looked down and defeated. But no longer did he look like a scarecrow. He was handsome boy. His domineer depicted Fiyero, though a good years difference. His blue eyes looked sad and his black hair was longer over his face. He was pale skinned. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly.

* * *

When Elphaba opened her eyes she was no longer inside of the dungeon. She looked around. It felt cozy where ever she was. The walls were black and dark. Next to her lay the boy and girl unconscious. The bird sat atop of Tik Tok who was frozen in a corner. The bird looked sternly warm to Melena. Melena sat up.

"Hi birdie," she smiled.

"Birdie," the bird quacked, "these feathers are so last season! Come on Elphie fix me up, I don't want Boq to see me like this. Out of all the spells in the world to lay on me they picked this one. That's what I get for or where are my manners, Elphie how are you?"

Melena was astonished. First that the bird was speaking and secondly that the bird was speaking. "What in Oz? Animals that speak?" It almost seemed right though.

"What is your name bird," snapped Melena.

The bird flustered its feathers and snapped, "Elphie come on! You were there when I was turned into this. You know who I am stop kidding. We got to find the way to end the spells that the King has conjured. I-"

"Stop! Just stop your wining for three ticks okay. I don't even know who in Oz I am, so for me to be able to tell you who you were would be another thing. I'm pregnant with a child I do not know where it came from… well I know where it came from, but I don't with whom. That metal heap says I'm a mother already. The man scaring me in my dreams is telling me to be a hero while he is dead. This pathetic little girl is now under my protection, though I'd rather drop a house on her. I know my skin in pale, but I should be green, I just know it! So now please tell me who I am and where is Fiyero!"

The bird looked floored. "Elphie, how can you not remember it all?"

"Well I can't so please do some explaining."

"How do I sum up a life time in sentences? Well I will answer the questions I know the answers to. You are a mother. The scarecrow boy is your son, Liir. He was brainwashed by the King some how and can only actually remember you. The girl is Dorothy Bale and she is here to help us. Someone sent her from her home to help us. You are green, I don't get why you think you are pale. And Fiyero… I don't know where he is. The king took him away and I… I hope he is still alive."

Melena looked down to her hands. He wasn't. He said so himself in her dreams. "How do I fix this? Where are we?"

"I don't know how to fix this Elphie…. I wish I did… We are in Fiyero's castle, Kiamo Ko."

Her dream memories zoomed by like a blast of light: her 'death', Fiyero, Liir, the Winkies, Dorothy.

"Elphie, you should get some sleep. Seems like it's been a hard day for you. Tomorrow we all will try to fix it all… together," the bird chirped.


	22. Connecting

Sleep was not exactly what Melena wanted to do. She wanted to remember everything, but she knew the only way to do that would be to talk to Fiyero. But Fiyero was dead… right? Could she fall back asleep and contact him? This was something she wanted more than life itself… to know who she was and where she belonged. So many people had treated her with kindness and she did not know how to react. Closing her eyes only made her thoughts spin more.

* * *

When she reopened her eyes she was in the same blackness as her previous dream. Still inside of a light ball. She put her hand to her pregnant belly and stood up. "Fiyero," she began to call, "come out right now! I know you are out there! Fiyero!" Melena waited a moment to see if he called back. Maybe she had lost connection with him completely. "Come on, Yero," she replied to herself, "Yero, how do I… Yero… it sounds right… Fiyero for the love of Oz, get yourself out here!"

"Are you done yet," a gentle voice replied behind her.

Melena whipped around to see her Yero Hero. She smiled quickly, but it faded. "Why are you not with me, out there? How did you die?" Fiyero took a deep sigh and looked down and mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I don't… know."

"You don't know! What do mean you don't know how you died! You had to be there, because it was you who did the dieing!"

"Fae, I don't know, alright. It all went black and I've been here ever since. Just in black. The only time I come out is to see you."

"Great Heaven," Melena sassed turning away from him, "I want to remember everything. Liir, Glinda, Nessa, my life! You, Fiyero I want to remember you! I had a life, right?"

"Yes, you had life. There were people who love you and still love you. Liir needs your help. I did the best I could before I was taken away. Now it's up to you."

"How can it be up to me? I can't do anything," she screamed. The world began spinning. Melena felt as if she was going to throw up all over the floor. She grabbed her head as the room spun around.

"Fae," Fiyero called trying to touch her.

"Fiyero," she called back. But the world was whirling. She tried to sit down, but couldn't find the floor.

* * *

No longer could she hear Fiyero's voice. As Fiyero's voice stopped so did the spinning. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She looked around. It seemed as if she was trapped in a cave. Melena placed her hands down on her stomach and felt her stomach. Her heart dropped. The pudge was gone. She was no longer pregnant. Breathing became hard for her as she knew that something was definitely wrong.

All of a sudden she could hear voices from down a walkway in the cave. The cave was hollowed out and seemed almost lived in. Hoping she was still asleep and this was still a dream, Melena ventured forward. Keeping herself close to the wall, the words became clearer to hear.

"But even so I am not the ruler of Oz. It is truly-"

"Do not say that name in my presence," the deeper voice called. His voice shock the walls making Melena stop. She could finally make out a figure in the middle of the room. It seemed to be a person in ragged clothing. The bigger voice continued, "Does not matter. Glinda and Dorothy are on their way to meet me. Mombi has dispatched of the wicked witch. All is falling into place. And you shall never see the light of another day. The son of the witch will keep you company as I have no use for him now."

Once more the walls began shaking and started coming in closer creating a rock prison around the person. Melena knew she had to keep with this person to keep the dream going. As the walls closed around him so did a hole in the ceiling. The two were kept in darkness.

The person mumbled a sad word, but Melena could not understand it. A hole was still left open on the other side of the room a creature entered. The person held a torch and backed against the wall as the hole closed. The thing fell on the ground and torch lied next to it. The first being who was talking crawled towards the second creature. In the dark Melena tip toed to see who these two were.

"Liir," the first gasped.

"Liir," Melena gasped and quickly moved so she could see him, but still not be seen. The first person was what seemed to be like a scarecrow, though very handsome. His blue eyes stood out the most to her. But it was Liir who took her attention the most. He was human. The boy looked no older than fifteen and yet looked very handsome in his own way. Liir looked almost drugged and exhausted.

"Who be you creature," Liir snipped.

"Liir...," the person replied.

"How do you know my name?"

"I am…" he stopped himself. "A friend of your mother's." Melena rolled her eyes. Now she had someone else to remember.

"Hm… I did not know my mother had friends. Who be you, scarecrow. Do you have a real name?" The scarecrow shock his head. "Why is the King keeping you here," replied Liir.

"I am King of Oz." Melena was completely puzzled now. Was not her father the King? Was it he that the bird was talking about that killed Fiyero and destroyed her son? How could they be friends?

"… You're Dorothy's scarecrow?" The scarecrow nodded. "Than you are no friend of mine sir. Please move away from me now."

"Why?"

"You almost killed my mother!"

"Your mother has many friends. I, being one of them."

"Sir, I have very few memories and my mother is the only one that remains in tact. I know that she was a beautiful lady in green skin casing. But we lived alone in… in… we lived alone… she… ahh!" Liir began screaming grabbing his head.

"Liir! What is it?" Liir winced in pain. "The Gnome King is eating my memories." The young boy than fainted in exhaustion. About to tear up, the scarecrow crawled next to Liir taking him in his arms. He held onto the young boy with Liir's head upon the scarecrow's heart.

"Oh my poor son," the scarecrow snapped.

"Your son," Melena had had enough of hiding. The scarecrow's attention shot to her in the dark.

"Who is that, don't you come closer," screamed the scarecrow. Melena stood up and walked into the torches light.

"Drop him," she evilly said hoping to scare the creature.

"Fae?"

"What did you call me," Melena gasped.

"Fae?"

"What have you done to Fiyero, let go of my son!"

"Your son? I had help in making himself!"

Melena's face wrenched up. "I may not remember a lot, but I know that I did not ever do it with a scarecrow!"

"That hurts Fae… how did you get here? You have to get out of here," the creature snapped.

"I don't know how I'm here. Who in Oz are you and can I please have my son," Melena replied trying to keep it together. The scarecrow nodded strangely.

Melena sat down on her knees and pulled Liir away from the scarecrow. She softly place her son's head on her legs. A tear came to her eye as she stroked her injured son's cheek.

"Elphie, come on… you have to leave, it's not save here. He only wants me. He thinks you're dead. Now take Liir and go. I love you too much to let you stay here. Fae, I love you…"

The voice seemed so familiar. She looked up and stared into the scarecrow's eyes. As she took a gaze, it seemed as if she could see into his very soul. A memory flashed by, it was of her and Fiyero laying down in a bed together embraced. Melena blinked and saw once again the Scarecrow.

"Fiyero?" He nodded his head and sat up. "Fiyero, is this real? You told me you were dead? Am I still asleep?"

"I have only died once and you saved me. I don't intend on dieing again unless it's for saving your life. Now you have to leave."

He put his hand on her cheek. As soon as his hand touched cheek, she began to disappear. "No," she called, "Fiyero!"

"Fae," he yelled trying to pull at her invisible body. As she disappeared Liir tumbled to the ground. Fiyero blinked his eyes. Was he dreaming? What had just happened? How did she get her from Mombi's so quickly?

* * *

Melena woke up jumping up. She looked around and saw that it was daytime. Looking forward the bird was still in the room. Actually the bird was the only one in the room.

"Where is Liir," she snapped at the bird.

"Morning sleepy."

"I'll cook you for breakfast if you don't tell me where he is!"

"Ahh… he's in the library. No need to be so testy."

"And Dorothy?"

The bird shook her feathers and replied, "I'll find her."

Melena jumped up from the floor and began walking through Kiamo Ko. She knew where everything was. As her memories showed her this was her home. She had to talk to Liir. She knew about some of his past, so she assumed that he knew some about her past.


	23. Liir's Mother

She had no idea what she would say to him, but she knew she had to say something…. Anything… Indeed he was in the library where the bird said he would be. Liir was staring at the crystal ball in the center of the room gazing blankly at the clear ball. He kept whispering to himself one word, "mother." As a scarecrow he was handsome, but… still a scarecrow. He seemed to be a young creature. Melena had to keep telling herself that he was not really a scarecrow, but her son. She had held him and stroked his hair in human form. How she wanted to hold him and that make everything alright. Melena took a deep breath to calm herself, but it made her presence known.

"What do you want," he snapped.

"Hello Liir…"

He turned his head to her, "goodbye ma'am. I'm waiting for someone."

"For your mother?"

Liir forcefully turned away, "goodbye ma'am… thank you for saving us."

Melena felt burdened to blurt out who she was. But that would be only for her sake, he would not believe her in her pale skin. She crossed her arms and casually stepped into the room further. Looking out of the corner of her eye to see him, she stood next to him. He slid himself away from her. The crystal ball remained blank.

"So what is this," she reached her fist down to knock on the glass.

"Stop," he yelled, "don't do that. You are not supposed to ever touch it!"

"Alright… alright I won't."

"It's a crystal ball," Liir snapped, "is there something you wanted?"

"Why are you so cold," she asked softly.

"What?"

"Why do you hate the world? Since I met you, you have been angry and scornful," she snapped.

"I have a lot of reason to hate."

"Name one good reason you have to hate the world! Name one!"

He swiftly twisted to her and glared at her evilly, "I could go on for hours… If I could remember anything! I cannot remember one damn thing! Are you happy? The King stole my life from me! He killed my mother… I know gave her life to save mine. My only memory is of her. I know nothing else alright. In saving me she turned me into this so I would never be hurt by anything. That I would never-"

"Die. Let your flesh not be torn, let your blood leave no stain, and though they may beat let you feel no pain. Let your bones never break and no matter how hard they try to destroy you, let you never die…. Let you never die…," Melena had no idea how she knew those words but they felt right to say.

Liir looked at her in disgust, "do you mock my pain? Where you there when she died? You're one of the King's men aren't you?"

"No, how could I have work for that man! I hate him! I hate HIM! I would give my life one thousand more times if it meant that you were happy…. And if… I could have Fiyero back… just for a few moments to hold him in my arms. I love you Liir. I know Fiyero loves you. He told me I had to save you. But I don't think I know how to. I transformed him once from his form… but I don't remember how…."

Liir backed away from her. "Why did you take us from that prison? Why? What are you planning?"

"Liir?"

"What are you going to do to us? What grudge do you hold upon my mother?"

"Your mother," she half laughed.

"Everyone hated her. But she did nothing to any of them. She saved people and they took it as acts of evil!"

"I know," she yelled, "Liir, I know exactly who your mother is…. It's who your mother was I don't know! Help me, Liir, and maybe I can bring us back to the way we seem in my dreams. Come on you little brat, I'm carrying your father's child and he's dead!" Those words shock her. Her body began shaking and she fell to her knees. "Liir, I need you."

The boy was in complete shock had no idea what to say. All of a sudden the walls began fading away. The color in the room was lost. "What have you done," cried Liir.

"I don't know," she called. She tried to stand, but found it hard. Liir to her side and tried to help her up.

* * *

The color finally came back and Melena looked behind herself. She saw herself with Fiyero as they were in the prison cell at the Gnome King's.

"I have only died once and you saved me. I don't intend on dieing again unless it's for saving your life. Now you have to leave." He put his hand on her cheek. As soon as his hand touched cheek, she began to disappear.

"No," Melena's old self called, "Fiyero!"

"Fae," he yelled trying to pull at her invisible body. As she disappeared Liir tumbled to the ground. Fiyero blinked his eyes. The scarecrow Fiyero picked up Liir and placed him back on his lap. Liir looked blankly at this scarecrow. Liir put his hand to his face in shock. His fingers tingled on his face. It was soft.

Liir looked to his hands and saw that he was in his normal form. He looked back to Melena and saw a green woman of beauty. A tear came to his eye. "Mom," he whispered. She smiled and continued to watch Fiyero trying to keep from crying herself. Liir could not take his eye off his mother. She was just like he remembered.

"I promise Liir, I will fight as hard as possible to keep you save. I love you son," Fiyero replied putting his hands on his son's face. The boy coughed and tossed. Liir then looked at himself. He was in his human form in the vision as well. His gaze that changed and he ran to Melena. Throwing his arms around her he held her tightly. Tears came to his eyes.

"Mom, I am so sorry… I didn't mean… what I said…," the boy whimpered.

* * *

The vision of Fiyero and old Liir changed and begin to play a new scene. The vision began at night time in the Kiamo Ko library, where Liir and Melena began this journey.

"Liir, how long have you been sneaking out," old Melena bluntly replied.

"Uh… um… you see," old Liir replied.

Liir and Melena gazed at their old selves.

"Answer your mother," Fiyero snapped. Liir looked closely at the man. "Who is that," he asked Melena. "That is Fiyero," she looked down to the boy who was holding onto her tightly, "your father."

"That was the scarecrow?"

"Almost every night for the past six months," old Liir snapped. Both Melenas sighed deeply hurt by the news.

"Oh, Liir," Old her crossed towards him, "Son, I would give the world just so you could have lived normal life. But we can't. Your father's and my life would be danger if they knew that they were still alive. Even yours would be in jeopardy."

"It has been fourteen years," old Liir shouted.

"I know, honey, we love you with all our heart," she replied reaching for his hand, "but you can never go out again. You're risking our freedom."

"I cannot do that. I found someone out there that cares about me, more than a parent. Do you know what its like to not have friends? To live in darkness."

Old Melena sighed and nodded her head. Fiyero stared off in the distance.

"Why did you have me if you knew how it feels to be sheltered?"

"You are our son and we want the world for you," Fiyero replied.

"I wish you had never had me." Liir looked down. He knew that his old self meant it.

"Liir," Melena replied.

"No! Better than that the Gale Force should have killed you both."

"You take that back," old Melena snapped releasing her son's hand.

"You're nothing but a cold hearted witch and wish that Dorothy had killed you both!"

"Now see here," Fiyero replied stomping over to his son, "you have no right to say these things to your mother. Now take them back."

"Never."

"Take them back!"

"No," Liir shouted stepping away from his parents, "Neither you know the tortures I have to suffer and bear, because you two are afraid of the government. And I love Ozzy and I will continue to go out without your will to see her even if it means that the Gale Force follows me here!"

With that old Liir ran out of the room. Old Melena stared at where her son was.

Liir looked up to his mother. Both old and new were crying. "I am so sorry mother. I was young and stupid. I love you."

"You okay Fae," Fiyero replied touching his love's shoulder. He could see that she was hurt, because a tear fell down her cheek.

"How could he do this to us? We loved him and took care of him. I told you we should have killed him when he was young. I told you that he would turn on me," she replied storming out of the room. Fiyero took in a deep sigh and looked to Chistery who was still in the room, frightened by the fighting. He sat next to Chistery on the couch and started patting his head.

"What am I going to do?"

The vision began to fade. "You wanted me dead," Liir gasped backing away from his mother.

"No… well I really don't know. But I always loved you I know that. I must have spent so many years in hiding and being hated by my loved ones, I thought you would turn on me like them."

For both Liir and Melena the world became black. When light and color came back to them. They were both to their old forms. She was pale and pregnant and he was a scarecrow. Liir rubbed his head.

"Was that real? Is that all true." She nodded her head. Liir took a deep breath, "then how did I become this? And how are you… how are you?"

"Pale?"

"Alive?"


	24. I'M ELPHABA!

"Alive," Melena gasped grabbing her belly.

"You died… the King killed you…," Liir sadly replied.

Melena's head shot in a million directions. Her own father had killed her? "I… I… I can't remember a lot son. I wish Fiyero was here… Liir think hard for me. What happened to your father?"

Liir was stunned. He had to think hard about this. "Alright… um… the last time I remember seeing the scarecrow form of father was… you were there. You came with some blonde girl and you transformed dad back into a human."

"Then?"

"Umm… the blonde girl snapped that we had to find Dorothy and Glinda. So the four of us went running through the cave looking for them. When we came upon the Gnome King. You stepped in front of me shielding me from him. You and the Gnome King fought. And as he was about to kill you, dad… huh weird to say… father pushed him out of the way. Then some lady in a weird dress came and… ugh… I can't remember anything else. The next thing I remember I was in the prison with the bird and Glinda."

Melena shrugged her head. "I knew it would be all too good to be true," she sighed stepping out of the room. She walked out towards the balcony over looking the front door. Liir followed her out. The door opened wide, shocking Melena for a second. Dorothy ran in followed by the bird completely wet.

"I love the rain," the young girl cried. She shook her hair and the bird hopped away. "I hate to be so sticky," the bird yipped.

"How long do you remember being in that prison," Melena replied to Liir without looking at him.

"It was too long to really put a date on it… I'd probably say a year or two…"

"I was dead for two years? Can you tell me anything else about my past? Anything Liir about perhaps Fiyero? Who am I?"

She began walking down the steps. "Elphaba," he called.

Melena tripped down a couple steps and caught herself. Swiftly she turned to Liir who stood at the top of the stairs. "What did you say?"

"When Fiyero spoke of my mother he said that he loved a woman name Elphaba… his Fae. Melena cannot be your real name."

Melena was in complete shock. She continued walking with a smile on her face. Her feet did the walking for her. She had no other thought in her mind, no other image, just her name. Elphaba… Elphaba Thropp…. Elphaba Tiggular… it seemed right. When Elphaba finally took notice to where she was, she found herself standing in the door way. Liir ran down the steps screaming, "No you will melt!"

But Melena didn't care. She stepped out into the drizzle. The three watched as she danced and circled in the rain.

"I'm Elphaba!"

"Mom, I lost you once isn't that enough!"

But she couldn't hear anything but a soft hum in her head. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself the way she was supposed to be. Her body tingled all over.

"Elphie, open your eyes," the bird snapped loudly.

She did as she was summoned and she looked to her hands. It looked as if the color was dripping right off her. The pale was coming off.

"Mom, no," screamed Liir.

She smiled and lifted her hand up for her son to see. Her hand underneath the pale was green. Her entire body color was dripping off her and returning to its old casing.

Liir ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. "Mom," he sighed.

"I'm ELPHABA," she screamed. She closed her eyes for what seemed to be a second and like a lightning bolt striking her she shook her. She opened her eyes and snapped, "I remember everything now."

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just wait next chapter will explain most of your unanswered questions!!_**


	25. Memories Part 1

Her new friends stared at her as she walked back inside

Her new friends stared at her as she solemnly walked back inside. Liir led her to a nearby bench and sat her down. "Elphie, are you okay," the bird chirped hopping next to her on the couch. She nodded her head.

"I know everything, I remember everything. It was like a strike from the unnamed God, telling me my whole life in a brief moment," she replied softly. Elphaba lifted up her hand and looked at it. It was green. Smiling she put her hand on her stomach and felt that indeed she was still pregnant.

Liir bent down kneeling by her legs. He put his hands on her hands and asked, "Mom, tell me everything. I still can't remember a thing."

"_We were in hiding, the three of us_. We were happy as far as me and Fiyero knew. But you wanted more. Doesn't surprise me… that's all I ever wanted, more than what I had. The Gale Force came when you were 14 years old… the night after that vision you saw.

I assumed you and your father had escaped… but when we arrived at the palace it seemed different. Your father tried his hardest to save you, yet you two were still taken. They locked Fiyero and I in the dungeons and told us you were being sent to Mombi."

* * *

"Who is Mombi," snipped Liir.

"She was an old friend," replied the bird, "a supporter of the wicked witches… though Elphaba wasn't truly evil. Mombi wanted to be exactly like the images they painted Nessa and Elphie to be." Dorothy sat herself next to Liir on the floor and held his hand. She had remembered everything since she arrived back in Oz and knew that this story had no happy ending.

* * *

"_Fiyero dealt with Madam Morrible_ _and sold himself to try to save us._ It went to no avail. Glinda… my best friend… was under her spell too. She and he were both under a spell to obey the new Queen. To torture me she told me the two were going to be married and that I would be killed sooner rather than later. Luckily our friend, Boq…. The tin man was head of her guard and helped me escape. We broke up the wedding and escaped. I killed Morrible, but she sent her man after us and he poisoned your father. We took him to the Truth Pond and cleansed him.

That's when Boq told us where you were. That night Boq disappeared and we found him back outside the palace in his tin form in stone. Everyone in the Emerald City was transformed. To try to save your father thinking she would want everything I had, I transformed him back into the scarecrow. But that's who the Gnome King was looking for. He wanted revenge on the Emerald City and the Wizard… the Wiz…. The Wizard had bestowed the kingdom to the scarecrow, but Fiyero was with me.

Mombi was now ruler of Oz with my spell book as her guide. She had spent the years trying to read it. She sent Fiyero to the Gnome King… which is also where she had sent you, Liir. Dorothy got some of her elixir of life and we made a something for them to fly to the Gnome King's mountain on. There was not enough time for myself to get on. So I let them fly. I was trapped inside of a mirror and told that I would sing for Mombi's enjoyment. That morning a girl about your age, Liir came to me.

It was an outer body experience she said:

* * *

"There is no time, we only have to sunset to go," the girl reached for her hand. Elphaba stepped back. Am I dead?"

"No."

"Than what am I?"

"You are Elphaba, mother of Liir and we must go. We have a long run. I cannot apparate over the mountain."

Elphaba felt her knees go weak. "What about my body and Mombi," Elphaba guessed.

"I am… Ozzy and I am one of Mombi's prisoners. Your son is with the Gnome King across the Deadly Deserts and we only have until sunset."

"What happens at sunset, we turn into a pumpkin?"

"No matter where we are. No matter what world we are in we will disappear and return to our bodies. Will you trust me and just come," Ozzy argued trying to leave the room with Elphaba in tow.

"I am dreaming aren't I?"

Ozzy threw her arms up in exasperation, "listen we haven't much time! We have to save you and Liir! The prophecy-"

"Stop," Elphaba screamed almost shaking Ozzy with her force, "I cannot take it anymore. My heart is too tired to fight or go on any further. I am that lump of a body over there. I'm going now to put myself together. I will wake up. I want to go home… home… to my son. To my husband! I was happy," Elphaba began to tear up, "Why is it whenever I become happy it is taken from me. I loved Shiz and being friends with Glinda so they send me to the Emerald City. I love the Emerald City, than I am banished from the beautiful city. I make peace with Nessa and she… is killed. I have Fiyero and they took that from me too. As soon as I have him again, Glinda, and a beautiful nongreen child with Fiyero, I LOSE it all!"

"If you don't do something now you will lose it all forever there's no _coming back_ from the dead!," Ozzy snapped, "now pull yourself together. You are the infamous Elphaba, the Witch of the West. If you want to save your family you will come with me."

Elphaba put her hand to her head, "I feel a bit woozy."

"That's because you are pregnant Mrs. Tiggular. Now come on." The girl ran ahead. Elphaba was in shock. She put her hand to her belly. "I'm pregnant? Wait up," Elphaba ran ahead. "How do you expect to get to the Mountain and save them, I mean I don't have the Grimmerie."

The girl opened the front door and the two stepped outside. On the steps to the palace was a broom. Elphaba's broom. She looked to it in confusion.

"Did you need the book when you saved Fiyero in the cornfields or did you speak from your heart? Did you need the book to change him back into a human? Did you not make the couch fly for your friends? Did you not stop the wedding? You have done so much good without the book and you can do this too."

Elphaba sighed and began puzzling over whether she had the strength to do this. She looked back at her body to find it wasn't there. When she turned back to the girl she too was gone. "Okay Elphie, you're not crazy just that you're having an outer body experience. So I have like eight hours to fly to the mountain? Save my loved ones? And return back here before nightfall? Yep I'm crazy," Elphaba sighed to herself. She took a deep breath and closing her eyes began to hum to herself. As she concentrated and hummed she began to rise from the ground.

She looked back to reach her hand down to Ozzy. But she was gone. In her head she heard a quick voice yell, "go, before there's no more time."

"What… but," Elphaba asked herself out loud.

"Fae! Elphaba I need you," she heard a scream in her head. It was Fiyero. She kicked off her broom like lightening. Elphaba had not flown this fast since her first flight out of the palace.


	26. Memories Part 2

Her face was wet from sweat and tears blowing in the wind. Elphaba could not understand anything that was happening, but knew she was going to save our men. Her broom also seemed to fly twice as fast as usual. Elphaba's power's pulsed through her as if a surge of energy. She could see the mountain in her sites and she began to pray to anyone who would listen to her prayer, "please let them survive. Please let them live."

* * *

"Fae, I need you," Fiyero whispered running his fingers through his dieing son's hair. When Liir would regain consciousness he would push himself away from Fiyero screaming for Elphaba. His skin was pasty and sweaty. Fiyero would rock him slightly to make sure Liir was breathing. Fiyero kept telling himself if Elphaba was there she could save him. Not because of her magic, because she just would know. How does one fight something attacking from the inside of his head?

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes to see that she had landed on the mountain. She didn't even remember landing. She looked around the mountain and tried to sense where Fiyero and Liir was. The ground began to shake and rocks began bumble up. Elphaba clung to her broom as the ground her crumble. With her broom in her hand she stayed in the air.

"Come play Elphaba," hissed a voice in the rocks. Taking a deep breath Elphaba flew down into through the rocks. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on Fiyero.

Her heart then began to pound. Her head began to spin. Her body began to shake. Such pain. She felt Liir's pain and Fiyero's sadness. The pain was so much that she felt herself faint and her body went limp. Her body fell of the broom and began plummeting to the ground.

The rocks hissed, "where are you…"

Her body hit the floor like a ton of bricks. She yelled out in pain.

"What," a creature snapped scrambling away.

Elphaba rubbed her eyes and blurrily looked around. Where was she? There was very little light. She could make out two creatures in the corner of the room where most of the light was.

"Fa… Fae?"

Her heart began to pound and tears came out of her eyes. "Fiyero?" Fiyero gently laid Liir on the ground and crawled to Elphaba. She could not see, but she knew he was there. She reached out to him. He grabbed onto her shoulders. As soon as she grabbed onto him she pulled herself into him. "Fiyero?"

He put his straw hand on neck and replied teary eyed, "yes."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel right at home, dark corridors, prison cell, death," she joked.

"Thanks, Fae. I really planned for this?"

She chuckled through her gasping breaths, "sorry… it was too easy. Where are we?"

"A prison cell."

Elphaba rubbed her eyes hard until her sight came back to her. She looked to Fiyero and smiled. Putting both hands to his face she pulled him in for a kiss. "I can't be here. I want to be here. I want to save you, but not yet."

Elphaba took one last good look at him then closed her eyes and imaged Glinda. With a flash of light, Elphaba had vanished. Fiyero was left speechless reaching into nothingness. Had he dreamt it? "Elphaba," he cried out to himself.


	27. Memories Part 3

Elphaba opened her eyes to see she was in a majestic corridor. It was not like the rock prison cell. It was all marble and well lit. She looked ahead and saw Glinda flailing her hands about.

"Eww… Eww… why didn't anyone tell how disgusting it would be to save the day," she chirped.

Elphaba controlled her laughed and crawled along the walls. She came behind Glinda without being seen. She tickled Glinda's right ear. Glinda jumped into the air and looked to her right, as Elphaba hid to her left. Again Elphaba did this to Glinda's left ear and Glinda screamed.

Elphaba slammed her hand around Glinda's back covering mouth. "Shh, do you want us to get caught," snipped Elphaba in Glinda's ear, "now be quiet."

Slowly she lifted her hand away. "Who are you and what have you done to Elphaba? That's a pretty good voice trick." Glinda quickly turned. Her jaw gaped open at Elphaba. Elphaba smiled trying to cry. "And that's a pretty good mask!"

Elphaba's smile faded and she glared at Glinda. "Really? I come all this way to be called…. And you're not even grateful."

"Elphie!," Glinda squeaked, "How did you get out."

"No time, where's that _girl_ and Jack… and the chicken?"

Glinda pointed down to the ground. Elphaba looked and saw a small brown and white mouse trying to crawl up Glinda's leg. "What," Elphaba asked.

Glinda quietly shook scared of the mouse, "that's little Timothy Gale."

"Dorothy."

"Whatever! Just get her off!"

Elphaba knelt down and put her hand down out to the mouse. The mouse was afraid to crawl into Elphaba's hand. Elphaba tired of waiting grabbed the mouse by the tail and lifted it into the air.

"You sure this is the girl?" Glinda nodded grossed out.

"I don't know a spell to transform her back?"

"You transformed Fiyero back?"

"I don't know how I did that," snapped Elphaba still remembering that Fiyero was still caged and now again a scarecrow. It happened so fast and unconsciously that Elphaba didn't know if she would be able to do it again. The mouse began to get restless in Elphaba's hand. "Take her," Elphaba said thrusting her to Glinda who grimly took the mouse. "We have to get you out of here."

"What about Liir? And the Gnome King," squeaked Glinda trying to forget about the mouse in her hands.

"I'll get you out then I'll find them."

They began walking forward through the corridors. When Glinda grabbed onto Elphaba's arm and gasped, "what about Fiyero."

"I said we'll find them," Elphaba snapped.

"What if Mombi killed him?"

"I promise you he's alive. I would feel if he was in pain." Elphaba put her hand to her heart.

They began walking further when Elphaba stopped suddenly. Glinda bumped into Elphaba dropping the mouse to the floor. "What," Glinda snipped.

Elphaba fell to the floor gasping for breath. "Fiyero," she whispered, "he's… he's… in pain…"

Glinda quickly bent down and picked up the mouse. She knelt down to Elphaba. "What can I do, Elphie."

Elphaba closed her eyes tightly and began to think of him. Glinda began to freak out as Elphaba began to dissolve. She grabbed onto Elphaba's arm and the two began to disappear.

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes to see the dismal cell again. Her eyes darted around not giving a heed to anything Glinda was saying or doing. She had to find Fiyero. "Where are you," she snapped to herself.

Her eyes finally caught sight of a crumbled up scarecrow in the corner. Elphaba leapt up and crawled to his side. "Fiyero!" His body was a mangled up and one arm was missing. She supposed that if he was a human he would be bleeding from head to toe. Elphaba leaned over her bruised husband and began tapping his face.

"Fiyero… Fiyero can you hear me? Fiyero? Fiyero!"

His eyes began to twitch as he took in a sharp breath followed by a yell of pain. Elphaba winced and tried to stay calm. "Fiyero? Are you with me?"

He slowly opened his eyes and replied, "Always and forever." She felt her body almost give out as she laid her head on his stomach. "I can't feel my arm," he remarked. Elphaba looked back to him trying to smile.

"Good to finally meet you," a bellowing voice commanded. The cell was filled with light almost like torches. Elphaba helped Fiyero sit up. Sparks flew around the room. One hit the mouse transforming it into a deer. The deer rolled its eyes and stomped its hooves.

Elphaba looked up and saw the "Great" Gnome King.

"Hello, Fae?"


End file.
